Gone
by cattle mutilation
Summary: A broken bond that leads to insanity, a wish on a dragon ball that leads to disaster leaving behind a broken husband and angry and devastated family. what would he do to get her back? And how would he fix the damage he's done? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: another story for me, hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **This takes place after the training with Uub and Goku only spent 5 years not 8, none of the stuff that happened in GT will happen here, so read it and tell me what you guys think. :)**

~~~O~~~

The cold breeze drifted through the small kitched window and brushed against her skin, it was always cold during this time of the year on Mount Paozu, normally she would shiver but right now it did nothing to her already cold soul.

She stared at the steam rising from her hot cup of tea that sat between her bony hands, she was finally able to drag herself from her bed, the bed that she refused to leave for the past week, but there was no more tears to shed no matter how hard she tried, they have abandoned her leaving only the pain and anger.

That's what she is now, a mass of pain, anger and resentment.

A bitter old women, that's what he left her.

She can feel herself slowly losing her mind, she tried to remember the good times she spent with him, but it was in vain, every time her mind went blank, she tried, not for him, for her kids, Gohan and Goten, they were so worried about her always trying to coax her into eating and talking to them, and she only pushed them away, they looked like him so much that seeing them only brought feelings that were swallowing her whole.

She couldn't even look at them and she hated it, her kids were nothing but supportive of her, they did nothing wrong, they tried to be there for her and she pushed them away, God did she hate him for making her like that.

She tightened her hold on her cup, it was starting to get cold and she hasn't even taken a sip of it, she sighed and looked around her house, it was clean obviously not her doing, she looked at the dinner table, this is where it happened, this is where she _broke_

 _..._

 _Chichi served the food to her husband, and sat down on her chair, Goten was out on a date, probably because he knew his parents needed an alone time, he only returned yesterday after all._

 _She noticed that he wasn't eating with the same ferocity he always ate with, in fact his behavior ever since he came back was was awkward but she didn't give it much thought, after all he's been gone for five years._

 _"is there something wrong with the food?" she asked with a threatening look._

 _"of course not, it's great as always" he said looking more nervous than ever._

 _"well... You're not eating like you usually do"_

 _"I ate not too long ago with Goten" he lied,_

 _"hmm .."_

 _The rest of dinner went silent, none of them saying a word to each other, once they finished, Chichi picked up the plates and placed them in the sink._

 _"um Chichi?"_

 _"yes?" she replied with a smile and watched as he avoided her gaze, she frowned her husband was really acting weird._

 _"wh-when you're done, there's something ...uh ..there's something I need to tell you" he sounded so serious making his wife worried 'oh God, what did he do this time?'_

 _"Okay"_

 _Goku sat down back on the kitched table and watched as his wife washed the dishes, his hands were sweaty, his stomach clenched in knots, and he felt oddly cold._

 _..._

 _"I want a divorce, Chichi" his voice echoed in the Son house kitchen, as much it did in her mind, her face was expressionless whilst her brain struggled to process what he said, there was a lump forming in her throat, and her heart ached._

 _"this is a joke, right? ... Please tell me your joking" she pleaded, her husband was never the type to kid like this yet she needed to ask, she hoped it was._

 _And to her disappointment and horror her husband shook his head. Chichi blinked, freshly formed tears fell from her eyes, struggling to swallow the lump in her throat and in this eerie silence you can almost hear the sound of her soul shattering into million pieces, her lower lip trembled as she struggled to speak "what did i do wrong to make you ask for divorce all of a sudden? Please tell me, Goku" she whimpered and continued "I know I yell ... And shout all the time but ... I only do it because I love you"_

 _Her husband kept his head down and spoke in a soft tone "it's not like that, Chichi"_

 _"what is it then? Is it because I'm too old now?" her voice was shaky and the tears never seized_

 _"No, it's just... I don't think what we had is love. Chichi...I think I'm in love with someone else" he bowed his head in shame._

 _At this moment for Chichi, the world seemed to stop turning and her heart seemed to stop beating " you're leaving me for someone else?"she asked._

 _Her eyes widened as his declaration started to sink in, her husband tried to speak only to be interrupted._

 _"you're leaving me for someone else" she stated in an almost a whisper as she picked up the pieces of her shattered soul and another feeling arose inside her... Anger_

 _Chichi abruptly stood up causing the chair she was sitting on to fall backwards, she walked towards her husband, and before he knew it her palm connected with his face with all the power she can muster in her old fragile body " I gave you everything, Goku" she shouted taking hold of his blue Gi shirt, the tears never stopped falling"everything" she yelled as she slapped him again "my life, my soul"_

 _Goku stood still as she slammed her fists into his chest "how could you do this to me?'' she sobbed_

 _"HOW COULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS?" she scratched and kicked._

 _"answer me" she said as she stopped her assault_

 _"Chichi, if it makes you feel better than hit me all you want" his voice was etched with guilt_

 _She looked up at him with tears stricken face "but it doesn't make me feel better, Goku. I know damn well that no matter how much I hit you it would never hurt you as much as you've hurt me right now...You know what would make me feel better? It would make me feel better if I never heard you say those words, it would make me feel better if I never met you, it would make me feel better if I could just erase all those years I waisted on you, it would make me feel better if I never loved you"_

 _"I never meant to hurt you I swear"_

 _"you've been hurting me through our whole marriage, Goku" she said calmly as she let go of her hold on his shirt_

 _"leave, I never want to see you again.. I don't want you anywhere near this house and you can forget about this family"_

 _''Chich-''_

 _''JUST LEAVE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK'' she shouted as she pointed towards the door._

 _Goku let out a defeated sigh and walked out of the house, closed the door behind him and took off towards the sky, he took one last look at his house and flew away_

 _She slumped on the ground, sobbing with all her might, he left her, he left her for someone else. What did she do to deserve this?_

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

The cold air ruffled his hair and clothes as he flew through the night sky, his house not far now, he hoped he would find the welcoming home he missed for the past week but he knew he was asking for too much, he knew he'd be coming home to a cold, silent house, no smoke rising from the chimney, no food set on the table and no happy humming coming from his mother's mouth, _how did things turn this way?_

Goten had no idea how his life turned to the worse all of a sudden, he remembered that day a week ago, he came home from his date to find his mom curled into a ball sobbing loudly on their kitchen floor, he tried to comfort her, he asked what was wrong she didn't answer him, he asked where his father was, that's when she snapped and suddenly attacked him, yelling, punching, slapping, scratching and cursing him for looking so much like _him._ Goten struggled to subdue her, trying his best at calming her down but it was to no avail, his mother continued her onslaught until she finally passed out.

He was so worried about his mother, he had to call Gohan, and immediately he came, he was just as worried as he was.

By the time his mother woke up, she refused to talk to them, refused to tell them what happened no matter how hard they tried, he knew it had something to do with his father, he just didn't know what, the day he came back, everything was perfect, his mother seemed like the happiest person alive, they had a party and invited all their friends, they ate, drank and laughed, next day he went fishing with his dad and they even sparred, yes his father was acting a bit unusual, but he didn't think it was anything serious and he didn't want to spoil the fun, what happened during the time he left for his date? he didn't know.

Goten figured that his father left to train considering he hasn't seen him since, but his father leaving to train is the least unusual thing for his father to do, he knew for a fact that his mother has gotten used it by now so it wouldn't explain her behavior for the last week, there has to be something else.

The demi-Saiyan sighed, he never seen his mother like that, she looked so defeated, he always thought that she was the strongest person in the universe with the way she terrified him, his brother and mostly his father, a smile graced his lips at the thought, he loved his mother even though she yells, shouts and even spanked him when he was younger he couldn't imagine his life without her, her motherly embrace, her warm smile, her loving eyes, her strength and her tasty meals that's why it scared him, seeing her like that terrified him, he didn't know why but he felt like he was losing her. If only she would talk to him.

He can see his house now as he slowly descended towards the ground until his feet touched the grass, he sensed his mother's Ki to see if she's awake and to his surprise she was and he can sense that she was not in her room, hope crept into his heart that his mother is now feeling better, that she actually got out of be bed, it wasn't much to go on on, but it's still a good sign.

He held the door knob and took a deep breath, turning the door knob, he pushed the door forward, he was greeted with the sight of his mother sitting on their dinning table with a cup in her hand, staring down on her cup, she looked so withered no longer the lively person he used to know and love yet he smiled, at least she got out of bed and she's not crying, so he'll take what he's got.

"hey mom, are you feeling better now? '' She didn't answer or even look at him and he knew why, he never resented the fact that he looked so much like his father as much as he did in the past week.

Chichi snickered, was she feeling better? No, she felt dead, just a shell filled with anger and pain but she continued, she needed to do this.

Goten watched as his mother finally lifted her head and looked at him, he felt a twinge of pain tug at his heart when he saw the cold eyes his mother bore for the last week.

"Goten, I need you to go and bring your brother here, there's something very important I need to tell you two"

~~~O~~~

''something has to be wrong'' Gohan said as he paced back and forth "No way dad would do this... It's just not like him''

Unlike his brother, Goten was seemingly more calm as he sat down on the couch clutching his hands together but inside he was distraught, Gohan didn't spend much time in that one day he came back in as much as he did and he didn't notice his father's strange behavior, he exhaled heavily and he was angry and he couldn't help the resentment building up for his father, did his mother mean anything to him? He comes back for one day just to destroy his mother and leave?

"so that's why he was nervous '' Goten whispered but both his family members heard him. Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing and it pissed him off how his younger brother just accepted what his mother informed them, it pissed him off how little faith they had in his father

''No...No, I don't believe this, I know dad, he would never do something like this, something's not right, maybe he was being controlled or something ''

Chichi watched angrily as her son paced back and forth in their living room coming with all sorts of excuses for his father, it irked her how much he was defending Goku.

''who could control dad? '' Goten asked immediately silencing his brother but Gohan wouldn't relent, he just couldn't believe his father would do that to his mother and to them.

'' well I won't believe it until I see him, I know dad loves mom so he wouldn't leave h-''

''you think I'm lying to you, Gohan'' Chichi glared at her oldest son, she has had it with his pathetic excuses for his father with no regard to her own feelings.

''it's not like that, mom''

Chichi snickered ''you know that's exactly what he said'' her sons stared at her as she continued ''do you know what else he said? He said that he didn't think what we had was love '' Chichi struggled to swallow the lump in her throat as the feelings she tried to keep down came back at full force '' he said that he was in love with someone else '' she whimpered as the tears ran down freely from her eyes '' it explains why he always leaves me behind though''

Goten held his head down and clenched his fists he was both sad and angry, he couldn't stand seeing his mother cry like this, it broke his heart and he was angry at the one responsible. Gohan didn't know how to react or what to say but he still couldn't give up on his father just yet '

"mom, dad-'' his mother stopped him '' I'm done hearing your excuses Gohan, I know you worship your father, I know you even preferre him over me''

''that's not tr-'' his mother cut him in again ''Gohan, if you're going to continue defending your father then I don't want to hear it'' his mother stated harshly, she could explain how much she's been hurting, how unbearable the pain she's feeling, how betrayed she felt, she was tired of constantly shedding tears over their father and to explain to her son would only hurt her more, she wiped her tears and sighed, she looked at her youngest who sat there, head held down and a sorrowful look on his face, and then to her eldest with the same look ''I don't want you two seeing your father again'' she ordered bitterly, both her sons looked at her stunned and Gohan once again decided to rationalize his mother ''mom just calm down, I'll go see dad and see what's going on, I doubt dad even knows what divorce means''

Chichi clenched her fists ''just do what I tell you'' she spat but her eldest decided to fight back ''I'm not a child anymore mom, you can't tell me what I can and can't do'' he almost yelled and immediately regretted it, he saw as her eyes widening and the tears that she barely manged to hold back now streaming on her face, he never meant for his words to sound so harsh, he never meant to hurt his mother but he thought he was the only one rational at the moment

''do I mean so little to you too, Gohan? Does my feelings even matter to you? Do you even know how much it hurts to see your father and hear him his voice tell me that he doesn't want to be with me anymore? And I believe him, you might not but I do, you know why?'' she asked but it was a rhetorical question, one she planned answering herself ''because what kind of a loving husband would leave his wife and family for so long? Your father spent more time leaving than he actually stayed with his family, and even when he's here, he spends most of his time training, what kind of a loving husband that would just leave without even bothering with a proper goodbye? Through our entire marriage, it was either I was crying over him or spending the rest of time taking care of you two, and all this time I never even once thought about leaving your father, not even when he died that I thought about moving on, because I kept deluding myself that he at least loved me'' her voice was breaking at the end and she furiously wiped her tears, she didn't want to look so weak in front of her children ''and even that is taken away from me'' she whimpered.

Gohan was heart broken, seeing his mother like this wasn't something he's used to see, she always tried not to cry in front of them but he knew she did, every time his father left or died, the time when his father decided to stay dead for seven has certainly took it's toll on his mother, every night he would hear her whimpers and sobs while she thought he was asleep and during daytime his mother held herself for him, thank God for Goten, his little brother helped both of them get over their father's death, still he knew his mother was still suffering, and he loved his mom just as much as he loved his father, and he understood both of them which is why it was difficult for him to stand here and try to keep a level head, he sighed he didn't know what to do anymore, how to fix the situation.

"I'm sorry, mom "

"you can side with your father all you want Gohan but you're going to have to forget you have a mother if you do so " she spoke calmly before she headed towards her bedroom to wallow in her own pain leaving a stunned Gohan behind. He sighed knowing it was probably the anger inside his mother speaking and not her and it would be pointless to try to reason with his mother when she's like this, he turned around to look at his brother, he was still sitting on that chair staring aimlessly at the floor, during this entire 'family meeting ' Goten barely spoke, he knew it was harder on his little brother to see their mother like this, Goten was more attached to their mother than he was being the only parent he had for first seven years of his life ''are you okay, Goten ?"

"is mom always going to be like this? "he asked almost child like, his voice was etched with concern, his older brother walked towards him bowing to his level and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "don't worry little brother, mom is strong she'll get through this''

Goten nodded '' I hope so " though he wasn't entirely convinced.

''get some sleep, Goten'' he nodded

Gohan sighed again, thinking about how he's going to deliver the news to his wife and daughter, he still hasn't accepted what he heard, his mind seemed to just reject what it heard, he ruffled his hair and decided to head to his house, glad that it was right next to his parents's

~~~X~~~

 **One week earlier**

He slumped on a rock, as he returned to the village he's been staying in for the last five years, leting out a deep breath, placing his elbows on his thighs and burying his face in his hands, his stomach still clenched in knots, his heart ached as he remembered the look on her face, he never wanted to see her like that, he never meant to hurt her.

He felt a hand on his back and turned to face the presence that sat beside him to see a a women with black hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin.

''how did it go? '' she asked

''not good'' he answered

''Oh, Goku. I'm so sorry'' she tried to comfort him rubbing his back in small circles.

''I don't think I can do this'' he declared frantically as he got up and paced back and forth, running his hand through his unruly hair anxiously

''we already talked about this, Goku'' she tried to reason with him, she looked slightly annoyed.

''but you haven't seen the look on her face, she looked so... Hurt'' he stated guiltily and continued ''I don't want her to be sad''

The women got up and faced him ''but what about you, Goku. We already talked about this, Don't you want to be happy?'' she questioned.

''I wasn't unhappy with Chichi'' he answered slightly angrily.

''you weren't entirely happy either'' she retaliated

''that's not true'' she sighed and got closer to him ''Goku we love each other, you wouldn't even touch me because you don't want to betray her'' she cupped his face ''we deserve to be happy and if you think you're saving your wife the heart ache by staying with her out of pity then you're wrong''

''I can't stand the thought of her hating me'' he stated, she brushed his face with her thumb ''I know you love her and you always talked about how strong she was, she'll be alright''

''you think so?" she nodded ''I tell you what? Let's give her sometime to calm down and then we'll go see her together, I'm pretty sure she'll understand if I talked to her'' she smiled and he nodded, letting out a heavy sigh somehow he knew it wouldn't be that simple.

 **That's it for the first chapter.**


	2. the dreadful visit

**A/N; its been awhile, sorry been slacking hehe. anyway here's chapter two and happy holidays enjoy and thank you for the reviews, follows and faves**

* * *

He was standing right in front of the door of his soon to be ex-house, he was fidgeting, sweaty hands, rabid heart rate and his stomach clenched in knots, obvious signs of anxiety. Hesitation is written all over his face, barely keeping his legs still and not runing as far away from here as possible, his mind kept repeating the phrase _'I can't do this'_ but he has to, he postponed this trip for over ten days and now that he's finally here he couldn't just turn back and leave no matter how much he wanted to, he owed her that much though, he doubted this visit would be successful, still he didn't want things to end badly between them, he didn't want to see her hurt and he knew he hurt her the last time he saw her, he at least wanted to apologize.

Goku knew that despite what he was planning on doing he still loved her although he wasn't sure if it's the kind of love you share between a man and a women, she was the one he's been married to for over 30 years and she gave him two wonderful children, he didn't want what he considered a 'successful marriage' to end on bad terms, he didn't want to see her sad, maybe if he talked to her she'll understand? Either way he's here and there's no turning back.

He exhaled heavily, he's been standing there staring at the door for a while now, he lifted his hand to knock on the door, though he didn't, he held his hand still, so close to the door as his hesitation just doubled and he can hear his heart drumming in his ears, he turned his head to his left as if deciding to turn around and leave but he was met with his companion's face.

She placed a gentle hand on his bicep and smiled sensing his hesitation and fear, she was trying to encourage him, his lips curled into a barely visible smile.

He turned his head back to the door, took a deep breath and knocked gently as if hoping she wouldn't hear it, he knew she was alone, he picked this time perfectly, sensing both his sons not at home, videl probably with Gohan and pan was at school, so he knew the only one home was his wife, he had sensed her.

A louder knock brought him out of his thoughts and for a second he panicked before he remembered why he was here ''I don't think she heard the first knock'' she said

Another minute passed and still no sound of footsteps or anyone bothering to come open the door and another minute passed before the women he was with decided to ask ''are you sure she's home?" he nodded though wishing it wasn't true.

''maybe we should just get in, it is your house after all'' she said

''huh?" he panicked and watched as she turned the door knob and entered the house and he followed, thinking that he should stop her though he was already too late, she looked around at the house and he did the same, though it was clean it felt like it lacked his wife's touch, a wave of sadness washed over him as the memories of what happened inside this house flooded his mind.

the sound of foot steps turned his attention at where the sound came from, and his nervousness increased as the sound slowly got louder, they were tired footsteps he could tell.

The first thing he saw, were the small feet of his wife, slowly making their descend down the stairs, bit by bit showing more of her body to his apologetic eyes and It seemed like hours have passed until he finally saw her face.

The look on Goku's face at the first sight of his wife was one of shocked and concerned, his wife looked like she aged a year for every day since the last time he saw her, the wrinkles on her face seemed deeper, there were visible dark circles around her eyes and she looked a lot thinner like she hasn't been eating, her eyes lacked the fiery spirit it held before and he resist the urge to just go and ask what happened to her knowing full well that it was _his_ doing.

A twinge of guilt tugged at his heart and he can feel his resolve shattering, making him more nervous than before as if that was possible, he didn't know what to do now and he just stood there, his eyes unable to meet his wife's. His expression was now a mix of regret and shame. He snapped at the sound of his companion ''Hi, you must be Chichi, I've heard so many good things about''

Her spontaneousness were one of the things that attracted him to her though right now he's really starting to hate it, what the hell was she thinking?

His eyes darted towards his wife intently looking at her expression, her eyes shifted between the two of them, she took slow steps down the stairs untill she was finally their level, her eyes scanned the women beside him from head to toe and the mist in her eyes screamed murderous intent, she turned and glared his way now and Goku flinched at the look on her face, a one he never thought he would see on his wife, maybe from his enemies but not his wife and it pained him it was full of hate and resentment and deep down he knew he deserved it.

'' **what the hell do you want? I told you not to come here"** she seethed, her words dripping with venom. Goku didn't know what to do or say, he just stood there petrified and he wished that for once the women he came with would just keep her mouth shut though unfortunately for him he wasn't getting what he wished for today ''me and Goku wanted to talk to you'' she stated calmly and softly, maybe she was trying to soothe the heavy tension lingering in the air, though it did no such thing if anything it only made his wife glare dangerously at the women beside him, he could almost see the hurt in her eyes though it was heavily clouded with anger, her eyes shifted to him giving the same look as before and he flinched again, he wasn't going to get used to that look she gave him. She returned her glare to his companion and growled, and for a second he feared that Chichi might actually jump the women.

He decided that it was time for him to step in and stop this charade, bringing her with him was a huge mistake and he know that now, he wasn't really planning on bringing her with him but she insisted, she's the impulsive type of character thinking the world is all rainbows and sunshine, much like him maybe that was why he fell for her but even _he_ knew this was a bad idea.

Quickly responding to his thoughts he turned towards the women beside him though he didn't intend for it he gently placed his hand on her shoulder merely for the purpose of getting her undivided attention, he hoped she would just listen to him and do exactly what he will tell her no questions asked ''can you wait for me outside, I need to talk to Chichi alone''

She smiled affectionately at him and nodded, placing her small hand on his bicep in a quick motion for encouragement and whispered 'good luck' before she left just as fast as his stomach clenching, he closed his eyes and hoped his wife hasn't noticed what just occurred, though he knew that was just wishful thinking.

The little interaction that happened before her eyes might have not meant much for someone else but for Chichi it brought unbearable pain, if Chichi would to describe it, it felt like her heart layed in the hand of her husband and squeezed with his inhuman strength, memories of the number of times she whispered 'I love yous' and only received a smile in return,flashed before her eyes, the number of times he left her without even a simple goodbye, the pain, the worry, the sadness and anger. Did she really waste 32 years to get this in return? All the cooking, cleaning, washing, waiting and most importantly all the love she put in, for this? To be cast aside like everything she did meant nothing? Did he ever care about her? Does he show his slut more affection than he showed her? Is that why he left for the last 5 years to be with her? Does he compare between them? They would probably sit down and talk about how good she is to him compared to his old hag of a wife that does nothing but yell and shout, the harpy that never let's him train or have fun.

Somewhere between those thoughts, something inside Chichi just snapped ..something that she will soon find out that it was her mental stability.

''that's her? '' she stated in a tone that sent chills down the Sayian's spine. He couldn't find his voice and just settled with a simple nod in shame.

''and you're here for the divorce? '' her eyebrows were knitted together and she glared at him with hate filled eyes, once again he couldn't find his voice and lying right now would not be the safest option so he nodded again, his head held down while his wife continued to glare at him killing him in her mind over and over again.

The silence between them only lasted a few seconds but for Goku it felt like hours, the tension between them clung so heavily in the air he was barely able to breath and he couldn't stand it anymore ''Chichi-''

''what? '' she hissed by now she was folding her arms above her chest, trying her hardest to keep herself composed.

He swallowed this was getting more nerv racking by the second, he opened his mouth and closed it but no words came out, his mind decided to conveniently stop working, he searched for words but found none and matters turned to worse at the sound of incessant taping of her foot on the ground and the words just blurted out of his mouth ''I just want to be happy''

He flinched at the sound of his own words, why did he say that? that wasn't what he wanted to say, he didn't mean it, they weren't even his words.

Her eyes widened and her hands dropped at her sides, any incessant tapping now stopped. His words only meant one thing and that he wasn't happy with her, that all the effort she put wasn't enough and whatever held Chichi's sanity together was now _gone._

Goku felt beyond awful and he wanted to fix his mistake but never got the chance to as his wife launched herself at him sending a palm towards his face with so much force it actually stung, she sent a barrage of bunches and kicks in an attempt to try and hurt him but to no avail, he was bult like a rock and he knew Chichi hasn't been training in years and she's not young anymore. He knew it will end up back firing on her it wasn't until she dug her nails into the tough skin of his neck to the point that one of her nails detached from the skin and blood spurted from her finger mixing with his that he realized he needed to stop her now.

Chichi didn't even feel the pain, she was absolutely livid all she could see was her source of pain and she wanted him gone.

managing to hold both her wrists in his hands, Goku pleaded ''Chichi.. Stop.. Please'' though Chichi wasn't hearing it as she kept thrashing and screaming then she started yanking her arms with so much force Goku feared the amount of damage, quickly thinking of away to subdue her. He slipped his booted foot between her feet and hooked her ankle as he pulled his foot backward all the while pushing his upper body forward. Chichi fell with her back to the floor and Goku hovering over her though Chichi never stopped thrashing ''Stop it Chichi, you're going to hurt yourself ''he stated out of concern for the women beneath him, his wife stopped thrashing looking at him dead in the eye with all the malice she can muster '' **I'll never give you divorce if it'll make you happy''** she seethed

''I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU'' she screamed at the top of her lungs.

In the midst of shock of his wife's words, Goku completely forgot about his wife's free legs until her knee came slamming into his groin. He groaned in pain as he released her wrists and rolled to the side to tend to his own injuries, Goku might have been the strongest in probably two universes but that area of his is still sensitive and she gave it a direct hit with all her power .

As soon as she was released, Chichi bolted from where she was laying towards her kitchen with speed that would impress even her Saiyan husband, she gripped something she was all too familiar with and went back to the man that was now bending on the floor still groaning in pain and clutching his crotch. The next to be he heard was the clang of metal as a result of her frying pan contacting with the back of her husband's head. There was several clanging sounds following the first one as the frying pan detached from its handle due to the sheer force of the blow and landed on the floor. Now the dented frying pan lied soundly on the floor.

Chichi who was still holding the frying pan's handle tightly in her small hand and panting heavily, was still not satisfied as she dropped the handle and went back straight to her kitchen counter, looking for something she didn't even know what it was she heard a sharp gasp and abruptly turned around to face the source of the offending sound. She saw the who was accompanying her husband.

Chichi watched her with a stoic expression, the women looked worried at the image of her lover who was trying to ignore the pain of his still aching groin then her gaze turned to Chichi and became angrily.

Chichi kept her cold stare at the women who ruined her marriage. She side glanced at the drawer where she kept her sharpest knife, her eyes lingered a second longer as if contemplating on using it but she returned her gaze to her husband's mistress at the sound of her footsteps as she walked towards Goku and Chichi didn't think twice as she pulled the drawer and grabbed the knife ''where the hell do you think you're going? '' she hissed.

The women immediately halted her movements as she turned towards Chichi with the knife in her hand, she was frightened and she wasn't the only one. Goku watched his wife who was now gritting her teeth in anger, with horror, this was going to turn even uglier.

 _'oh god no'_ he thought as Chichi charged at the women.

Everything happened in a split of a second as the women closed her eyes and readied herself for the stab but when it never came, she opened her eyes, her heart beat frantically. She saw the back of the man wearing a blue Gi shirt which she recognized as her lover, she immediately clutched to his arm for security, her eyes caught sight of the new two men in the room.

Gohan gripped his mother's wrist, immediately Chichi tried to yank her hand off him and hissed ''let go of me, Gohan'' before she felt two strong arms wrap around her upper torso.

"Goten, take mom upstairs '' the eldest son ordered firmly though his mother kept thrashing and struggling to get out of her son's grasp

''Calm down, mom'' her youngest pleaded though it fell on deaf ears as his mother continued her struggle. Goten shot his older brother with a knowing look which Gohan slightly nodded and immediately Goten released one of his arms and jabbed his mother's pressure point at the back of her head and just as soon his mother fell unconscious in her son's arms who carried her to her room upstairs.

Gohan watched his brother as he climbed the stairs with his mother. He's never seen his mother like this, he was in class when he sensed his father's Ki followed by his mother's Ki rising rabidly and immediately decided to ditch his class and come back to their home finding his younger brother on the way who sensed the same thing. He was greeted with the sight of his mother about to attack a defenseless women with a kitchen knife, his mother might have been the angry type but she never went this far to actually try to kill someone, it was all too disturbing to see his mother like this.

Gohan turned his attention to the two who stood silent all the time he was here, he ignored his father and focused his gaze at the women beside him. The women looked to be in her early twenties, black hair tied into a short ponytail her frontal bangs covered her forhead, big green eyes and slightly tanned skin though she looked terrified which probably because someone just attempted to murder her. She was wearing a khaki button up shirt tucked under shorts of the same color and material and boots that reached just above her ankle and white socks.

Judging from the way the women clung to his father's arm, there was a lot of familiarity between the two. Slowly Gohan came to realize what was going on.

He turned his gaze towards his father, and the apologetic/ashamed look on his father's face told him everything he needed to know, there was no need for words, no need for questions, all this time he doubted his mother's words when she was right, all the trust, respect and faith he had in his father was now gone, his father decided to bail on his mother and on this family.

The look on Gohan's face turned from observant to angry as he clenched his jaws tightly and balled his fist

''Goha-'' his father started.

''just leave'' he hissed ''I think you've done enough for one day and now I have to pick up the pieces just like always '' he stated in a harsh tone before he ran after his mother.

Goku just stood there, stunned. His eldest son never talked to him like that before no matter what he did. The realization came hard on the earth raised Saiyan, not much words has been said, he didn't even get to explain himself, and just like that _He just lost his family._

* * *

He's been watching her for the last 30 minutes since she regained consciousness, layingon her bed with her back against the headboard, there were several bruises on her bodyand one of her fingers was bandaged just where her nail used to be, other than that shewas fine, physically at least. He knew all her injuries were a result of of her trying tohurt his father if the scratch marks and the dented frying pan were any indication.

She's been staring into nothing in particular the whole time, the look in her eyes was onehe never seen his mother with before, he couldn't pinpoint what it is but it was unsettling for him. She hasn't said a word not even ask if his father was still there, nonetheless hetold her that he kicked him out hoping that it would make her feel better but she keptsilent he even joked about how she gave it to his father good and still nothing.

He rubbed his temple, he didn't know what to say or do and he felt useless right now. Itwas still hard for him that his father would do this to his mother... To them.

A knock on the door was heard and in came a women he called his wife.

''I made you some tea, Chichi'' Videl walked in and gave the tea to his mother, hismother smiled which slightly surprised him ''thank you, Videl''

''no problem, Chichi''

a second later his younger brother walked in ''hey mom, I brought you a senzu bean''

Goten wasn't happy with his mother's injuries and even though they weren't serious, heinsisted on bringing her a senzu bean. His mother smiled though there was no warmth inher eyes ''that's very thoughtful of you, Goten. But I don't need it really, I'm fine'' shestated in a calm voice and a smile '' I will keep it though, in case I needed it''

The Son's brothers exchanged a glance at their mother's last remark but nonethelessGoten handed it to his mother and she placed it in her drawer.

''come here you two'' their mother told them

''what is it, mom? ''

''I want to hug my two boys, is that so strange ?'' she smiled again and they did as theywere told. She embraced both of her children '' you too, Videl''

Videl smiled and joined them. Once they broke the hug Goten spoke ''Mom, I'm sorry I had to-''

''it's okay, I understand " she smiled. Her son looked relieved and smiled back ''don't youguys have work to do? Gohan, isn't it time to pick up pan from school? ''

''ah ri-right'' he said reluctantly.

''it's okay, I can pick up pan, Gohan can stay here'' Videl offered.

''no, you guys can go. I think I'm going to take a nap anyway'' the mother of two forcedanother smile and looked at her youngest son ''you two, Goten''

''okay then, we'll let you sleep '' Videl said and walked out of the room. Gohan looked athis mother suspiciously for a second before he walked out of the room, he stopped justoutside the door as he heard his younger brother speak ''are you going to be okay, mom?''

''I'm fine,Goten. don't worry about me''

Goten let out a sigh of relief, thinking maybe her beating his father made her feel better somehow and walked out of the room along with his brother and sister in law. They went along with their business for the day unaware of what their mother was planning to do and what's to come is something that nothing could ever prepare them for.

* * *

 **if you think chichi is done with goku then youre in for a big surprise, next chapter should be interesting**

 **well feel free to review**


	3. wish for disaster

**A/N: Yo! I have to say though I'm loving the reviews xD.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to clarify that this is NOT a Goku hating/Goku bashing/revenge on Goku and Chichi glorifying type of fics. This idea just swirled in my mind like a movie so I pretty much have this story licked which means I know where it's going and how to end it honestly all I need is to write it down more elaborately.**

 **And for those who are following my other stories, trust me I'm working on it and have not forgotten it, I also have a new fic I'm working on.**

 **Oh this is an M rated fic, I haven't warned you guys before but its going to have adult situations at some point, not in this chapter but later! Im going to warn you before the chapter if there is any.**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews, follows and faves**

* * *

It has been an awful week for the young demi-Saiyan, sitting at a table across from his brother with a cup of tea in front of him, there's one thought on his mind, he was here for a very important issue ''Mom needs help''

''what do you mean? '' his elder brother asked folding his arms above his chest, clad in a rope tied over his pajamas, he wasn't really ready for this late night visit of his brother but his brother seemed upset about something and he was willing to listen despite his exhaustion, being a college professor proved to be a very busy job for the older demi-Saiyan and former martial artist.

''there's something not right with her, Gohan. I'm really worried about her''

''I saw her yesterday, she seemed fine'' Gohan stated and took a sip of his own tea.

''really? You figured that out from those tired short visit you pay her? '' Goten asked sarcastically. Gohan placed his tea back on the table and grunted ''what do you want me to do Goten ? You know how busy I am, I also have a family to take care of you can't expect me to be by mom's side all the time as much as I want to''

The younger brother sighed heavily ''I think she's planning something, I don't know what it is but it can't be good'' the concern was obvious in his voice and he sounded like he knew something else.

''what makes you think that? '' the professor inquired refolding his arms, his face showing the same concern as his younger brother.

''it was the same day dad came in with that... Slut. past midnight ...''

...

 _Unable to sleep he tossed and turned in his own bed in the little house he shared now solely with his mother. It was so quiet, perks of living in a secluded mountain. Thoughts of what happened earlier today flooded his mind. His father actually dared to bring some women to his mom, what was he thinking? What was he attempting to do? Hurt his mother even more than he already have?_

 _Goten knew that women was his father's mistress he had the chance to take a glance of her in the midst of the chaos, she was pretty and young and she was clinging to his dad, he knew his father hated it when someone clung to him unless it was family. he didn't seem to like it, though he didn't seem to hate it either and judging by the way his mother reacted, his suspicion must be true. He wondered where the hell did he meet her? How long was he cheating on his mother? How long was he playing her for a fool? He clenched his hands, anger was rising within him at the thoughts of his father doing all this to his mother._

 _'mom..'_

 _He knew his mom couldn't have possibly been fine like she said she was though he had hoped she would get through it. He sighed, wishing that things would go back to the way they were before that 'asshole' of a father came back and dropped this 'bomb' on them_

 _Turning his head towards the clock on his nightstand, it read 1:44. He sighed again and closed his eyes._

 _The sound of footsteps assaulted his ears, he didn't know how long he's been sleeping. checking his clock, he found out that he's been out for 20 minutes. Turning his attention at the sound that woke him up that was now moving farther away from him. His first instinct was to check for the intruder's Ki and to his surprise it was his mother's._

 _Goten wondered what the hell was his mother doing in the middle of the night? But after everything that happened he thought that it was best to follow his mother at the same time he didn't want to startle her or invade her privacy._

 _He woke up taking cautious steps as he walked out of his room and made his descend down the stairs through the darkness inside their house, he found their front door open and the moonlight seeping through the door, stepping outside careful not to make a sound, the cold breeze sent a shiver down his spine, he heard his mother's voice, he followed it finding his mother at their backyard._

 _He saw her standing in front of what it looked like their father's outdoors path can, the moonlight enabling both of them to see through the night's darkness but his vision was better thanks to his Saiyan genes, he can see that his mother is still clad in the same clothes she wore all day, the cold night breeze ruffled her shoulder length hair though she seemed unaffected by it._

 _She took something that seemed like an article of clothes and threw it in the can then she poured some liquid on it which he figured was gasoline when his mother lit a match stick and dropped it inside the can. faint Light emitted from inside it illuminating his mother's face. She took another article of clothes which he can now see that it belonged to his father thanks the ligh from the small fire. His mother torn the piece of clothing viciously and threw it in the fire._

 _Goten watched sadly as his mother took another one and another and giving it the same treatment._

 _''what did I do wrong, Goku'' she muttered and he flinched, his mother's voice was shaky and he knew she was on the verge of crying_

 _''wasn't I enough for you? ''she sobbed ''I did everything I could... I cooked and cleaned just to make you happy... I gave you Children and raised them all by myself... I waited for you all those years you left me alone... Why wasn't that enough for you? '' she muttered between gasps of agony and wails all the while tearing his father's clothes._

 _''what was I to you?... why couldn't you love me like I loved you? '' she sobbed and his heart clenched, there was so much sadness in her last statement, he could almost feel it. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes at the sight of her crying form as she fell to the ground burying her face in her hands. Her sobs and wails were all that was heard in this silent night. A part of him wanted to go to her and comfort her just like she used to do to him whenever he cried but the other part knew his mother would just end up wiping her tears and pretend like nothing happened so he gave her space._

 _He watched painfully as she wiped her tears viciously, standing up, she took a pile of clothes and tossed them angrily in the can '' don't worry, Goku. I'm going to make you pay for what you did, for every time you left me and my children all by ourselves, for making my kids fight heartless monsters'' she picked another pile and did the same ''I'm going to make you feel the same pain you've caused me'' she repeated the action till there was no more clothes for her to burn. She sat on the grass and brought her knees to her chest sobbing quietly as she placed her forehead between her knees._

 _Goten couldn't watch his mother anymore, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He turned his back and slid down the wall he was hiding behind, listening intently to his mother's heart breaking whimpers till she couldn't cry anymore._

 _..._

Gohan rubbed his eyes and sighed miserably as he finished processing what his brother told him, it wasn't as if he believed his mother's act that day, he knew there was no way she was better just because she smashed a frying pan on his father's head though he couldn't help but feel bad for her ''well it was to be expected of mom''

''that's not the worst of it, I found all the pictures that dad is in shredded and thrown in the trash... Family pictures that we're in... You know how mom treasures those things'' the younger demi-Saiyan exclaimed and let out a heavy sigh escape his lips ''mom puts that stupid fake smile on her face and thinks everyone believes it, she never initiate any talk or reprimand me if I did something wrong, most of the times she doesn't even respond if I'm talking to her, hell I don't even think she notices if I'm there or not'' he placed both his hands on the table and clasped them together ''she has that dark cold look in her eyes whenever she thinks no one is looking'' he stated calmly looking down on the table ''the other day I came in and found mom chopping vegetables with such force and almost chopped her finger with it because she was so out of it, I stopped her just in time and she ..tried to attack me'' he looked up to meet his brother's eyes and spoke ''she called me 'Goku' it took her a few seconds to realize that I was her son not her ... 'Husband''

Both brothers kept silent for a while ''I don't know what to say, Goten'' he rubbed his temple, he has noticed his mother's behavior even Videl and pan did but he didn't expect it to be this bad...

''it wasn't the only time'' Goten lifted his hand showing his brother the patch of redness on it ''this happened this morning''

...

 _He woke up this morning late, something he's never done before afew weeks considering his mother was always there to wake him up early in the morning, now its 9 am. He was glad that today is sunday, he couldn't afford getting late for his classes again._

 _He sighed, rubbing his groggy eyes, he really wished his mother would just come to his room now and yell at him for waking up late, like she used to._

 _He got up from his bed and the first thing he did was check his mother's Ki, something he's been doing alot lately, he always found himself checking if she was okay or not._

 _He went to the bathroom and washed his face and headed towards the kitchen wondering what he'd cook for breakfast today, ever since his mother almost chopped her finger off he thought it'd be best if he did the cooking from now on and surprisingly his mother just let him, he wasn't as good as she was but he was alright, he thought to himself._

 _Having just reached the kitchen, he found his mother standing next to the sink with a bottle next to her. As soon as she saw him, she motioned to him to get closer which he did._

 _''put your hand in the sink, Goten'' her son looked at her confused but did as told. Chichi took the bottle and opened it and poured some of the liquid on the back of his hand. Goten winced, the liquid stung his hand ''what is that, mom? '' the stinging feeling slowly increased._

 _''just as I thought'' she turned the faucet and let the cold water rinse her son's hand._

 _Goten was at a state of disbelief as he registered what the liquid might be ''was that acid ?'' he asked in a horrified tone, his mother ignored him, seemingly too inwrapped in her own thoughts, as usual._

 _''I wonder how it works on his eyes'' the words only increased the horror within him, finally gaining his mother's attention again ''relax, Goten. It's not like I'd try that on you''_

 _''mom, you just poured acid on my hand and you want me to relax? '' he yelled_

 _''its not like it hurt your damn Saiyan skin'' she retaliated in aggravation though her son did not back down, Goten was plain simlpy mortified ''that doesn't make it okay, mom'' he almost yelled_

 _''stop being such a baby,_ _Goku''_ _she yelled back. there was a few seconds of silence as Goten stared at his mother who didn't even realize what she just called him. This was the second time it happened and he knew his mother is becoming obsessed with trying to hurt his father, was she seeing him right now instead of her son?_

 _''it's Goten, Mom'' he stated sadly. His mother knitted her eyebrows in confusion ''what? ''_

 _''it's Goten, not Goku'' that's when it hit her, she just called her son 'Goku' her eyes become wider and her mouth was slightly agape. Chichi blinked a few time, she was mortified at the mistake she just made. Goten grasped his mother's forearms and spoke softly ''Mom, you need to stop. You need to let dad go and move on'' his concern etched voice only seemed to flame her soul in anger, she glared and immediately pushed his hands away ''I'm not a child, Goten. I don't need you to tell me what I 'need' to do'' his mother spat, stomping her way out the kitchen leaving her son hurt and worried where he stood_

 _..._

''where the hell did she bring the acid from? ''

''I don't know, car batteries? Is it really important where she got it from? ''

The eldest of the two huffed, this was not good, not good at all. His face contorted into a thoughtful expression and he let out a huge sigh, his little brother though had more to say ''I'm worried that mom would ...'' his voice came out almost as a whisper, he couldn't even say the word or even want to think of that possibility but his brother clearly heard him ''don't even think that, mom is stronger than that, she's been through much worse''

''well she's getting worse''

The older of the two spoke '' listen, Goten. Dad...'' he had to take a break, the name just left a bitter taste in his mouth now ''he cheated on mom and left her for someone younger. You don't expect her to be all better in the amount of a few weeks, do you?'' he stated in a matter of factly tone'' just give her some time''

Goten was getting frustrated and angry at what he considered 'lack of willingness' from his brother to take this matter seriously, he slammed his hand on the table ''she's my mother, Gohan. I'm worried about her and you want me to give her time? What if she ended up hurting herself? '' by now Goten was shouting, it was pretty hard to restrain his emotions when it came to his mother lately.

''keep. Your. Voice. Down'' his older brother spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper yet it was firm and stern and it was accompanied by a warning glare, the last thing he wanted now was his wife and child to wake up. Goten obediently did as told as he apologized ''I'm sorry. Im just really worried about mom''

Carefully laying his hands on the table the former superhero spoke ''I'm just as worried as you are, Goten. I just don't know what you expect me to do? ''

''nothing, that's why I said she needs help.. Professional help''

Gohan ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and puckered his lips ''and you honestly think that mom would just agree to go see a shrink? '' his younger brother kept silent, No he didn't think so. he knew his mom will stubbornly refuse but that didn't mean he was going to leave her like this which is why he's here right now thinking maybe Gohan can coax her into it ''No, but we have to convince her somehow''

Gohan audibly sighed, this situation was draining them both ''I already told Bulma today about... Everything and she's coming to see mom tomtomorrow, maybe Bulma can convince her to just let him go''

The youngest of the two groaned seemingly unsatisfied and his brother went on ''if Bulma can't convince mom, then we'll have to talk to her about seeing a shrink''

* * *

She watched her friend staring into the distance, Chichi looked horrible.

 _'poor thing'_ she thought as she tucked a blue strand behind her ear.

Of all people Goku was the last person, she expected he would cheat, she thought she knew the guy but obviously she was wrong, hell even Vegeta found it hard to believe.

She sighed, her and Chichi have grown to be best friends and even though she thought of her as a nagging housewife in the beginning, when Goku died after Cell they grew closer together and she came to admire the women, she couldn't really blame her, she knew Goku was hard to deal with and all the yelling and nagging stems from Chichi's frustration, Goku was basically a big kid. he always did whatever the fuck was on his mind without a care about who he leaves behind yet she couldn't believe he still did this to Chichi. She loved him and was always devoted to him. Bulma remembered when she tried to coax Chichi into moving on with her life and going on dates during those seven years Goku was dead, Chichi refused though saying that even the thought of it felt like betraying him. She thought Goku loved her too.

''I can't believe Goku turned out to be such a jerk'' she exclaimed, Chichi didn't tell her anything of course, she didn't think her children would be spreading the word so soon and she didn't want the pity. She wrapped her arms around herself rubbing her forearms for warmth, it was cold outside yet for some odd reason it was comforting.

''you know what, Chichi? screw Goku. just dump him and live your life the way you want to, God knows you deserve it. And honestly there's tons of guys out there that would treat you alot better than he did. Show him what he's missing ... That bastard...'' Bulma exclaimed with so much fervor, she felt so angry at her childhood friend, how could he do this to Chichi? She took care of him all this time.

Chichi snickered ''I'm 50 years old, Bulma. Who wants an old hag with so much baggage?''

The blue haired genius couldn't help but feel sad for her friend ''don't say that, Chichi. You're still beautiful as ever'' she put her hand on Chichi's forearm and rubbed it for comfort. Chichi shook her head, dismissing the complement. Bulma was at a loss for words. She doubted anything she'd say would make her friend feel better after all just the idea of Vegeta doing the same thing Goku did crushed her heart.

''hey, we can use the dragon balls and we can wish both of us young again, then we can have all the fun we want. We can go clubbing, go on trips and date all the hot guys we want, hm what do you say? '' the genius women cooed in a cheerful, somewhat hopeful tone. Though Chichi paid no mind for what she said after hearing certain two words 'right! The dragon balls'

Her eyes were slightly widened as if she had an Epiphany ''do you really want to help me, Bulma'' she asked, her head facing her friend's now, her was eyes were expectantly waiting for her friends answer.

''of course, Chichi. I'd do anything to help you'' the tone of her voice was free of any hesitation strengthening the Ox princess's resolve.

''thank you, Bulma. Cause I need a favor and I want you to promise me that you will do it for me?"

Bulma stared worriedly at her friend unsure wether she should promise or not but her friends pleading eyes as she pleaded again ''please, Bulma'' Bulma felt like she had no choice but to do it

''Okay, Chichi. I promise''

* * *

She was barefooted, walking down a path she knew all too well. A smile graced her lip, looking up she saw the brightly shining moon, she was almost there where her lover was waiting. she could smell the fresh scent of flowers that decorated the place she's headed. Her smile deepened a small blush adorned her face at just the thought of seeing his face, it felt so long... So long since she last seen him.

Her eyes registered the all too familiar trees as she finally was there. She stood beside a certain tree facing the clearing before her. The lake held the reflection of the beautiful moon above it, it was so much bigger than it usually is. Flowers grew all over the lush grass.

She looked for her lover, her eyes eagerly searching for his beautiful form and suddenly she heard noises, her head snapped at its direction and there he was right beside the lake, how can she have not noticed him earlier?

She smiled brilliantly, but it slowly faded as she noticed the feminine figure beside him, her heart clenched at the sight, he was holding her by the forearms affectionately, there bodies so close together.

She shook her head, it's probably not what it seems, she tried to to walk towards them, but her legs wouldn't move, she couldn't even turn her face, she was frozen unable to move a muscle _'what's happening? Why can't I move?_ ' she thought to herself.

''Goku, I love you'' she heard the feminine voice of the woman in his arms start speaking clearly ''do you love me? '' she asked. Chichi's eyes widened, her heart was rabidly beating, she feared his answer for some reason, she wanted to run to him to allert him of her presence but once again her body wouldn't move. She screamed his name but no sound came out _'why?_ '

''why would you ask that? You know I do. I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you'' the man she's been waiting for for so long answered and she felt her heart being ripping apart _'no, Goku. Please don't do this_ ' her silent words wore accompanied with tears streaking down her face and all too familiar feeling ' _not again'_

''promise me you won't leave me''

''I promise I would never leave you'' he smiled ''I love you too much to stay away from you... Gosh I can't even stand the thought of not being able to see your beautiful face everyday, every minute of every hour'' he slid his hand up her shoulders and cupped her face, he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss but soon it grew passionate, their heads moving for better access. she watched in agony as he slid his hand through her black hair and untied her ponytail. Soon they tugged on their clothes kissing and touching intimately as she watched in horror. Her heart couldn't take it as their moans and groans filled her ears. She closed her eyes desperately trying to block the view but she couldn't do anything for the sound of their passion. She was sobbing, wailing and screaming but there was no one there to hear her, she couldn't even hear her own self. And then there was silence, she opened her eyes and there he was standing in front of her wearing only his khaki gi pants, staring at her, his face was expressionless and cold

''why? '' she uttered that word suddenly her voice was audible.

He sighed ''I just never loved you, Chichi''

''what about all those years we lived together? '' she sobbed. He walked the few stepped between them, lifting his hand and caressing her cheek ''I only stayed because of our promise Chichi. All those years I stayed with you, I was miserable'' she trembled as she blinked the newly formed tears but he seemed unaffected by it ''I finally found my true love'' he motioned with his thump at the sleeping figure covered with his blue gi shirt behind him ''it's time for me to be happy''

Her anguished face begged him otherwise as her trembling voice asked ''what about me? ''

He stared at her coldly, moving his hand towards her chest. She looked down at his now glowing hand and lifted her head looking at him questioningly as he spoke ''you're better off dead''

She abruptly opened her eyes, drenched in cold sweat and she was barely able to breathe. She sat up in her sleeping bag, tears falling down her cold cheeks. Nightmares like the one she just had have been plaguing her slumber ever since that fateful day though it only seemed to strengthen her resolve to what she's planning to do.

She was parched but it was dark, only faint moonlight seeped through the small windows of the capsule airplane. She didn't even care about wiping her tears, no one was around to see them so why bother?

Her hands reached for the bag next to her feeling it's way through the darkness for a bottle of water, her hands though came in contact with something entirely different. She pulled the spherical orb in her hand, she found three in one day and with only little bruises and cuts. And four more to go...

...

It was already dusk time as brilliant yellow, red and orange colors decorated the horizon, the sea seemed to have swallowed the sun. The strong sea breeze caressing her dry pale skin and ruffling her short hair. The waves violently slamming against the ledge she was standing on. There wasn't much time before complete darkness and she needed to find the damn thing now.

she was pacing around the place holding a metal gadget in her hand, her eyes searching for the last piece to make her wish and suddenly she saw a glint of something sitting in a corner between the rocks she immediately ran towards it grasping it in her hand, she smiled. It wouldn't be long now before she got her wish, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. No! She wasn't going to cry anymore instead a dark chuckle escaped her lips, at least now he's going to feel her pain.

Why would she let him be happy when she's miserable? And because of him?

The last weeks has been hell for her, she needed to do something to quell the immense pain and anger she was feeling. She felt like dying slowly and painfully.

It wasn't just the fact that he betrayed her that hurt her the most, it was the fact that all those years she lived with him has been a lie, that her deep love for him was never requited.

He could have told her that he never loved her and saved her the pain and agony she felt for him. But no, even when she thought she could move on and forget him he would come back and sweep her off her feet without even doing much just to keep her there and for what? so she can cook and clean and occasionally fuck whenever he wants to? and stupidly she was content!

She was so foolish, Oh so foolish.

She grabbed her back pack and held it upside down dropping all its contents on the rocky ground including the spherical orbs, the glow around them seemed to pulsate just like her heart rabidly beating.

She didn't care about the consequence, if seeing him suffer would bring her relief then she would do it!

She shouldn't be the only one suffering while he moves on with his life without a care in the world like he usually does. Maybe that's was why she's doing this? Because she knew he would disregard her feeling without a second thought and stroll around happy with his life.

With much determination she said the magic words for the dragon to arise. She'd seen it so many time to be marvelling at its structure. By now the sky was already dark so it wouldn't draw any suspicion. She gazed at the creature as he asked her to state her wish.

She readied herself swallowing hard, she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous all of a sudden.

''I wish...'' she started only to be interrupted by her own thoughts

' _Love? What do you mean by that'_ she could hear his voice in her mind. She shook her head.

''I wish..''

' _Chichi, if it makes you feel better then hit me all you want... I never meant to hurt you, I swear'_

She was struggling to swallow the lump in her throat as newly formed tears spilled from her eyes

''I wish that... '' her lips were trembling now, somehow voicing what she wanted to wish for seemed so hard.

' _I just want to be happy'_

 _'Mom, you need to stop. You need to let dad go'_

Her body shook as she wailed miserably. There are those of us who plan for mischief and follow through with it and those of us who when push comes to shove they just can't bring themselves to do it. Chichi was the latter as the memories came flooding her mind.

What was she doing?

What has she been doing her whole life?

Goku didn't even know what love was and she forced him to marry her. She forced him to stay in a loveless marriage. he always tried to do what she wanted, he put up with her yelling, nagging and bitching and just when he found happiness she tries to take it all away from him.

Her head hung down and she saw it, small and brownish. She knelt down her knees touching the ground and clutched in her hand closs to her heart, her other hand held her wrist for support as more sobs escaped her lungs.

Oh Goten, Gohan and pan. How could she even think of taking him away from them? He was their father and grandfather. How could she even think of taking him away from his friends ?

She clutched her eyes shut as the realization hit her as violently as the tidal waves before her, that the rage that consumed her was a disease and that she was terribly sick with it and suddenly and selfishly it left her leaving behind the pain... So much of it.

Everything turned silent and the only sound Chichi could hear was her own sobs and whimpers, she couldn't even hear her name being called in the distance.

Maybe it wasn't what she wanted to wish for? Maybe she didn't mean to say it out loud? But Chichi made her wish ''I wish if I would just vanish from this world''

Serenity surrounded her as she felt herself drown into nothingness but the last thing she heard was, the mystical dragon's voice chanting ''your wish has been granted...''

* * *

 **Whew, I'm done ...finally.**

 **I'd like to know what you guys thought about it, I mean emotionally. So please make sure to review and tell me about it :)**

 **Next chapter will about Goku. Stay toned**

 **Sailor-juju: I don't think shenron can do that :/**

 **Chichiken: well have I succeeded so far?**

 **Okiita: but Turles is evil *whines in Goku's voice* and uh um he's not stronger.**

 **Tevinssj7: Ikr? Chichi is always the sacrifice in so many fics it kinda pisses me off**

 **Angel: thank you! :)**

 **1: Well you know how their gentle nature is and they don't even know the women. Hope you liked this chapter as well**

 **Foxqueen: I apologize for this chapter also xD don't worry though I'm planning on making things workout.**

 **Bridgeeta: Oh thank you so much, but I have already written the entire story briefly in my little Ideas notebook as for the spelling mistakes I'm trying my best not make so much of them xD. Thank you so much for reviewing :)**


	4. too late to apologize

**A/N: ayeee, so sorry for the late update and I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this story.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows**

 **Disclaimer: this should have been done in the first chapter but I forgot hehe, well anyway if some of you suspect that own DBZ then you're wrong...**

* * *

 _'I hate you, I fucking hate you'_

Those words have been playing in his mind like a broken record, his wife's crying face and his son's disappointed and angry expressions were all he sees now. In this solitude he was graciously given, he had the chance to wallow in self-loathing. He kept himself in the little cottage they gave him in Uub's village, every now and then someone would come around and bring him food, he would only leave his cottage if he had to. Everyone else seemed to understand his need to be left alone, he appreciated that.

One question though, was it worth Losing his family? Chichi now hates him, his son, Gohan the one he never expected would come a day when he bore ill feelings for is angry with him. Goten no doubt about it hates him even more, he's never been around for his youngest and he's even a bigger of a mama's boy than Gohan ever was.

It wasn't in his intentions, God only knows it wasn't, he never meant to hurt his family and especially his wife. Some part of him even reasoned that it was best for her, that Chichi can now stop worrying about him and stop waiting and move on to a better life.

He sighed, the idea of Chichi hating him is becoming unbearable. And what about his sons and grandchildren? He's never going to be welcomed in their presence again, is he?

There was a nock on the door followed by a squeak, his eyes were directed towards the door. She walked in looking slightly nervous. he was grateful, that in the past days she understood his need for solitude. Her short hair was let down and somehow it reminded him of his own wife and immediately his stomach did a backflip as guilt came gnawing at his soul.

She tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear avoiding eye contact with him. Maybe she was more nervous than he thought?

''I know you don't want the company? But I had to see you " he kept silent thinking her words over, she finally looked him in the eyes, he could see worry, sadness and hope, maybe she thought she was losing him? Maybe she was right?

''can I sit beside you? '' he nodded and she did what she intended. She sighed and gently whispered ''I missed you''

He didn't know what to say, he couldn't say that he honestly missed her too, not with all the guilt, regret and sorrow that have been eating him from the inside. He ran a frustrated hand through his raven locks. He didn't want those feelings for her if it meant losing his family but it wasn't something he could help. She came crashing into his life, literally. She was adventurous, strong willed and kind and he slowly started to develop those feelings for her.

He turned his head towards her, looking intently into her glistening green eyes, placing her delicate hand on his rough one "what's going to happen to us ?''

''I don't know'' he answered bluntly and honestly he really didn't know.

''I want us to be together'' she looked into his eyes. he could tell she was desperate for him, slowly she inched her face closer, close enough to feel her hot breath on his lips.

Her soft lips brushed against his waiting for a response, maybe even a rejection but there was none and then she kissed him and he instinctively kissed back. The kiss was desperate and passionate, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss they're sharing, her hands running through his hair as she traced his lower lip with her tongue begging for entrance which was granted, their tongues exploring each others wet caverns.

Goku wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into his lap, straddling his hips. He wanted this, he needed the comfort.

They never done anything more than kissing before, not that he didn't want to, it just never felt right.

She moaned into their kiss. One hand left his hair and gently rubbed his hard pectorals, grazing her nails on his hard yet smooth skin. He moaned and she can feel his hands exploring her body before it settled on her breast, gently mending the soft flesh. Another moan into their kiss before she pulled away from his lips in a desperate need for air. her lips soon found its next target as her hands fumbled with the sash around his waist. She traced kisses along his chiselled jaw and down his neck suckling his skin.

Goku closed his eyes as his body responded to the touches of the women in his arms, he let out a contended sigh trying desperately to block everything else and surrender completely to the pleasure his body was receiving, but then, all of a sudden it happened again..

The image popped up in his mind, even now, even when he tried his hardest to block it.

The crying image of the aging yet still beautiful face of his wife popped up again, she looked so hurt. Almost as if she was dying.

And then there was the rest of his family, and he knew he already made his decision.

Gently he grasped her arms, prying her off him. He met her confused expression, his face portrayed a mixture of emotions, remorse, regret, sorrow and mostly guilt. He saw her panicking a little and he drifted his gaze away from her, he felt like she was a victim to this too.

''I can't '' his voice came out as a whisper but she heard him

''wh-what do you mean? '' she stammered on her own words already sensing the inevitable. He returned his gaze to her ''this shouldn't have happened, Exie. I need to get back to my family''

she clung to him as he tried to get up, tears already welling in her eyes ''you can't do this, Goku. We waited for this for so long''

He sighed ''I don't want to lose my family, I don't want them to hate me forever''

''they're not going to'' she stroked his cheeks gently and continued ''they'll eventually forgive you, they can't stay mad at you forever, they love you and they'll come to understand what's between us'' she looked at him pleadingly, trying her best to hold off the tears ''please, Goku. Don't break us... We love each other... You love me, don't you? ''

He looked at her for a while, part of him wanted to yield to her words. He stated calmly ''it doesn't matter what my feelings are. What if they won't ever forgive me? I can't take that risk''

She looked down and he pried her off him. He stood up and tied his sash again and made his way towards the door until he heard her voice ''they won't accept you back you know. _She'll_ never accept you back, it's not as simple as you make it out to be. You've already walked out on her... On them''

He didn't turn to face her but he knew she was already crying, he can smell the salty tears ''I know .. But I'm going to do whatever it takes to get them back'' he stated and continued his stride towards the door, his hand already reaching out for the door knob.

''what about us, Goku? Our happiness?'' she softly asked, her voice was shaky and she was already sobbing ''what about me? ''

He turned his head this time. Her tears stricken face was hard for him to bare but he knew he couldn't stay.

''I'm sorry! '' that was all he was able to say and he meant it with all his heart. He knew it wouldn't be enough but he had a family to get back to. With much determination, he walked out of the room. He knew Chichi wouldn't be welcoming him with open arms but he's going to do whatever it takes to make her forgive him again, even if it meant getting down on his knees and beg for forgiveness ..

* * *

Being a professor, he should be paying more attention to his students. Gohan usually catches anyone that even tries to cheat during the test, thanks to his Saiyan senses but today though, Gohan wouldn't even notice if notes started flying across the classroom. His mind wasn't even in this classroom.

His mother, he couldn't even sense her and it was starting to get unsettling.

He was surprised at first when she wanted to go away, he didn't think Bulma could actually convince his mother on going on 'a vacation' and part of him was glad that she was making an effort to get bettter. The other part of him though warned him that it was all too suspicious, their mother hardly given them any information on where she was going or for how long but the thing that really flourished his suspicions was his mother's last statement

 _''if you can't sense me then don't worry about it, I'm fine''_

Why wouldn't she want them to sense her? He figured Bulma had a hand in this because he knew his mother had no idea how to mask her Ki. He had had asked his mother that question though, and god forbid, Goten wouldn't. Their mother though merely shrugged saying that she didn't want them following her and she wanted to be alone on this 'vacation' still it didn't make sense to him, they wouldn't bother her if she asked them to, maybe it was to keep away their father? If he ever decided to come back that is.

besides what if something actually happened to her? This way they wouldn't be able to sense her if something was to happen. his mother who seemed to have a ready answer for everything told them that she can take care of herself. In the end Gohan had relented to her wishes shrugging off the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was worried, of course but if that trip would make his mother feel better, then he wasn't about to complain.

Suddenly there were several gasps in the classroom, all of his students seemed to be fixated on something though he didn't need to see it himself, he already knew who it was. He glared at his father from the corner of his eyes behind his thick eyeglasses, Goku, apparantly decided to pop up out of no where in _his_ class and startle _his_ students. Gohan kept his cool, trying his best not to make a scene in front of his students.

''I can't sense your mother'' Goku stated seemingly on the verge of panicking and Gohan knew why. He narrowed his eyes, maybe he'd let his father suffer for awhile.

''would you mind waiting outside, please? We're in the middle of an exam here '' he asked in the most formal way. He noticed his father stiffen at his cold tone before that determined expression plastered on his face.

''No! I want to know what happened to Chichi'' he should have known his father would be persistent ''I can't leave class now, so would you please wait outside for 15 minutes ?'' from the looks of things, though obviously angry his father complied as he stepped outside the classroom but stood firmly outside the door watching and waiting until Gohan came out.

During those 15 minutes, Gohan tried not to look at Goku. The students one by one handed their test sheets and left. By the time Gohan stepped outside the door, his father was waiting for him though he passed his father and headed towards his office, he didn't want to 'talk' in the hallway, this should be done in private.

Goku hastily chased after his son while Gohan ignored him until he reached his office, he left the door open so his father would come in. As soon as he was inside he shut the door and stood in front of the man who was the source of his problems, _their_ problems. He crossed his arms and looked at his father waiting for him to speak.

''di-did something happen to your mother? ''

''Geeze, dad. You look worried '' he mocked receiving a glare from Goku ''just answer me''

''why do you care all of a sudden? You didn't care when you left for five years training some kid you don't even know, and you didn't care when you came back asking for a divorce just because you met some whore along the way'' he stated bitterly.

''she's not a whore and I do care'' Goku yelled ''just tell me what happened to your mother''

''she's fine!" Gohan yelled back ''so you can go back now and not worry about feeling guilty ''

''I need to talk to her I searched our house and yours and I couldn't find her'' Goku said, his eyes almost pleadingly.

Gohan stared back ''let me guess, you still want divorce? Well don't worry about that, you've already died TWICE so basically your vows have been broken a very long time ago''

''it's not about the divorce ... Gohan, I know you're mad at me and I'm really sorry for what I've done but I have to talk to your mother, I need to fix things...'' he looked at his eyes pleadingly ''please, Gohan''

Gohan sighed, slowly he's feeling all his walls are crashing down he's still angry but he just couldn't refuse when his father was like that ''she left on vacation, she didn't tell us where she went''

''but why can't I sense her? Did you teach her how to mask her Ki'' Goku asked.

''No... You can ask Bulma she's the one who arranged this vacation''

Goku nodded and gave a sad smile ''thank you, son'' he put two fingers on his forehead but he was halted by his son

''before you go dad'' Gohan spoke in the same cold demeanor he sported since he saw his father ''if anything happened to my mother this time, you better be prepared to face the consequence''

He saw his father's sad expression as he nodded again and disappeared in the blink of an eye. He sighed, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to refuse his father's request, maybe it was selfish of him but he really wanted his parents to fix their problems and get back to the way they used to be.

* * *

He found himself in a place he hasn't been to in a very long time, Capsul Corps. He was standing in their kitchen. Vegeta sat on the table eating with his dauhter, Bra which Goku thought was Bulma at first, the girl stopped eating and gawked at him, and Vegeta just simply continued eating, watching him from the corner of his eyes. For now he wanted to ignore those two as his eyes searched for the older blue haired women, no sooner than he started he found her, standing there cooking at the stove, before he called for her though, he heard vegeta's voice.

''Kakarot, what brings you here?" he questioned as Goku turned his attention to him. He wasn't smirking like he thought he would be, though he raised his eyebrow in amusement maybe? Goku wasn't sure.

''I came to see B-'' he couldn't finish as Bulma's palm connected with his face, obviously she knew. He glanced towards Vegeta just to find that he was now smirking while his daughter kept her dumfounded expression.

''how could you do that to Chichi? '' she yelled. He sighed as he saw the disappointed look on her beautiful face.

''I'm sorry, but I need to know where she is'' he mumbled, he couldn't help it he was starting get used to this kind of treatment, yet that didn't feel any less uncomfortable.

''why should I tell you? Don't you think you've done enough? '' she spat.

''I don't have time for this'' he groaned '' I just want to talk to her, Bulma. So please tell me where she went'' he pleaded calmly, his voice full of shame.

''No. Goku, just leave her alone, you've hurt her enough'' she retaliated angrily and he was already getting frustrated.

''what do you want from her this time, huh Goku? Another plea for divorce? '' she inquired folding her arms under breasts.

''No!" he huffed, this was even harder than dealing with his own son, and he couldn't really shake that feeling that something really bad would happen if he couldn't find her soon.

''then what? You leave for five years, you don't even call or visit and then all of sudden you come back and the first thing you do is break your wife's heart all over again... You know she waited for you, Chichi always waited for you ... Every time you left or died...If I were her, I would have left your sorry ass a very long time'' the blue haired genius berated as he listened, he wasn't sure how to argue with that, everything she said was true and it only added more to the guilt he was feeling. He kept his head down, it was the only thing he can do at the moment.

''women, just tell him'' Vegeta grunted. He knew what the younger Saiyan was feeling. his initial reaction on the whole fiasco was shock of course, he couldn't believe that Kakarot was actually having an affair let alone want's a divorce, he didn't think he had the mentality for it, and judging by how he was looking at this given moment, it seems he was partially right. though Vegeta never cared about the third class Saiyan's marital life, he had questioned how they functioned togather with her continuous screeching and Kakarot's ever lasting childish behavior, he had to admit though, he held a slight respect for her, she had more Saiyan qualities than her own husband but maybe that was the problem?

effectively receiving a glare from his wife who scoffed ''stay out of this, Vegeta. This doesn't concern you''

''I'm tired of you whining to me about wether she's okay or not, so yes it does concern me'' he retaliated. Goku was immediately alerted, concern replacing his earlier emotion ''why wouldn't she be okay? '' he inquired, eyebrows furrowed, desperately waiting for an answer.

Bulma opened her mouth to utter another snide remark before she was cut off by her husband ''she took the radar''

''dammit, Vegeta'' Bulma screeched ''I'm never telling you anything again'' Vegeta rolled his eyes.

''Bulma, what did you do to Chichi's Ki? '' Goku demanded, something's wrong, he just knew it.

''none of your busine-''

''women, just tell him about the damn device you made'' Vegeta interrupted once again. Bulma growled, she promised Chichi not to tell them anything, especially not Goku, but then again she was worried about her friend, remembering her last conversation with the raven haired female.

...

 _Turning her torso towards her friend, Chichi spoke '' well first, I need the dragon radar''_

 _Bulma's face lit up ''so you are going dragon ball hunting, it'll be great Chichi, you and I are going to have so much fun''_

 _Chichi shook her head ''No, Bulma. I'm doing this alone'' Bulma's face immediately fell ''but Chichi, It's not that easy to collect the dragon ball, you need someone with you in case something happened '' she argued, she wasn't sure why Chichi wanted to do this alone or what she'll be wishing for._

 _''I want to do this alone'' Chichi calmly stated and continued ''and... I want you to do something so that no one can trace my energy ''_

 _''what? '' Bulma shrieked ''what for, Chichi?"_

 _''I just don't want anyone following me'' she answered apprehensively._

 _''but what if something happened to you? No one will know about it this way'' Bulma tried to sound rational_

 _''nothing will happened to me, I can take care of myself ''Chichi countered haughtily._

 _Bulma sucked in her lips, she really wanted to disagree but she knew how stubborn her friend was ''I don't know, Chichi. It's too dangerous for you to leave alone and no one can sense you''_

 _Chichi groaned, turning her head to the side and Bulma continued '' can you at lease tell me what you're planning on wishing? '' she asked hoping it wouldn't be something crazy._

 _''just something to make me feel better'' Chichi vaguely answered looking into her friend's worried eyes, Chichi pleaded again ''please, Bulma. You promised you'd do this for me ''_

 _Bulma looked at her friends already regretting the promise she made, knowing Chichi wasn't exactly in her best mental state, letting her go dragon ball hunting alone could lead to something disastrous but then she couldn't refuse her friend's plea. She sighed and reluctantly nodded._

 _..._

The last she saw of her friend was yesterday's morning where Bulma handed her the Ki suppressor, a device she has made a long time go for whatever reason, she couldn't really remember, it was just one of those inventions she made just 'in case'. After she handed Chichi everything she needed for her trip, Bulma told her not to do anything crazy, in hopes that she wouldn't though Chichi merely snickered and left making Bulma all the more worried than she was before. She huffed again, debating wether to tell him or not.

''Bulma! '' Goku exclaimed impatiently, his eyes showing a mixture of anger and dread. Running a hand through her blue hair, Bulm exhaled "I gave her a pair of earrings, something I invented along time ago, they're supposed to make the person who's wearing them undetectable by those who can sense Ki'' she explained rather hesitantly

''did she tell you what she wanted to wish for? ''

Bulma fidgeted with her shirt ''n-no... She said it was something that would make her feel better '' she replied nervously ''I think she maybe wants to wish herself younger or something''

Vegeta snorted ''I'm pretty sure that's exactly what that emotionally unstable women is wishing... That's why she didn't tell anyone and made you give her those devices '' he stated sarcastically. Goku was more alarmed then ever and Bulma had a guilty expression.

''I need to find her ... Now '' he stated in a state of panic, he looked at the Saiyan prince that was still sitting on the kitchen table ''I need your help, Vegeta''

Usually the Saiyan prince would most likely refuse to be dragged in other people's mess, let alone the third class Saiyan's mess, though he would never admit it he was woried too

Bra watched as her father and his rival took off, her mother gloomily sat down with her hands rubbing her face, she has watched the entire interaction between her parents and their friend and she was more confused than ever ''what the hell just happened''

* * *

He circled the earth numerous time by now and he couldn't find a trace of his wife. The sun was setting and he knew without her Ki, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. It was futile.

Nothing was going as he wanted to, why did it come to this? He was supposed to sit down with his wife and beg for forgiveness.

Why couldn't he shake the horrible feeling inside him?

It wasn't long before he felt that distinct energy, the sky filled with dark clouds, Chichi has summoned the dragon.

Finally he had a lead, without a second passed, Goku flared his Ki flying to where that energy is as fast as he could, he was in a race with time, he had to get to her before she made her wish, that much he knew he should do.

Goku was too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice the two figures following. Vegeta having sensed the eternal dragon's energy he followed it. Piccolo on the other hand wasn't exactly invited to their little search party but he has took it upon himself to assist his younger kinsman in guarding this planet. Feeling the dragons energy, Piccolo knew better not check things out, the dragonballs have been used numerous times by the hands of evil before, he certainly was not going to let another Frieza fiasco repeat itself.

Piccolo wasn't sure why both Vegeta and Goku were ahead of him, but from the looks of things they knew something, he didn't. He hasn't seen his friend since he got back, he would have loved to say hello but judging from how distressed Goku's energy was, the Namekian warrior knew it was not a time for greeting and that things were probably worse than he thought. Turning towards his second option, Vegeta looked to be in a better state than Goku ''Hey, Vegeta. What's happening''he asked. The Saiyan Prince answered with a disgruntled look. In all truth though, Vegeta wasnt sure how to answer the Namekian, hell maybe that women wasn't as crazy as he thinks she is, maybe she is just wishing for something ridiculous as making herself young again? Still they couldn't take that risk, if anything is certain, the dragonballs are dangerous.

He could see it now, glorious in structure and from the looks of things he wasn't too late. He can see her now, so far and looking so small, her figure getting bigger as he got closer, illuminated by the glow from the eternal dragon, her small body slumped down on her knees and her hands moved. His eyes focusing on her every movement.

He was close now, close enough to see her face. She was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. And eyes clutched shut. He called out her name but she didn't seem to hear him.

Time seemed to pass by so slowly in those seconds her mouthed opened to form a set of words, his mind registered and he wished it wasn't what he thought it was.

 _'no!'_

Suddenly she seemed so far and he had to get to her, he had to reach her now, because he knew that if he didn't, he'd lose her.

 _'wait..'_

Light engulfed her and it pulsed, it happened so slow... So slow.

' _don't leave'_

Finally he was there, one foot touched the solid ground and arms frantically wrapped around her.

' _I got you'_

But there was nothing ... He fell on the rocks only for his arms to support him.

Chichi was already _gone._

'' **your wish has been granted"** he heards the word, he wished he didn't and he stared back in horror as lightning struck the balls and then they were lifted and scattered .. Gone, just like his wife.

Two pairs of feet stepped down behind him. Vegeta looked confused, eyes locked on the back of the warrior before him, what happened? The younger Saiyan suddenly transformed to a super Saiyan and charged towards his wife as a ball of light surrounded her and just like that she disappeared. He looked at the Namekian beside him, eyes widened and beads of sweat rolling down his face and the prince could have sworn that his usually green skin looked a shade paler.

Vegeta looked back at his long time rival and he abruptly turned towards them, face drained of all color and the look on his face was one he's never seen before on the usually optimistic Saiyan, a mixture of horror and _despair_

''sh-she's gone.. I-I thought I had her but...'' Vegeta stared in shock as his younger kinsman stammered on his own words, his body was trembling and so did the ground beneath them as his energy rabidly increased due to his emotional turmoil.

''calm down, Goku. We can still use the Namekian dragon balls to bring her back'' came Piccolo's frantic voice. Immediately Goku's expression turned to a more hopeful one

''right!"

* * *

Something's is wrong, that was his current thought as he stood outside his house, eyes staring into the distance. Everything happened so fast, one minute he could sense Shenron then he sensed Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo followed by the slight tremor of earth due Goku's escalating energy. Then all of a sudden, all three energies disappeared shortly after Shenron.

Something's definitely wrong.

Is it a new enemy? But that can't be because he couldn't sense any unfamiliar Ki out there unless they were androids like 18 and most importantly, who summoned the eternal dragon?

He hoped it wasn't something serious, not with his mother out there and he couldn't sense her-

''but I wanna go with you, dad'' he heard his 9 year olds niece's voice from his brother's house next door

''pan, just stay with your mother and don't argue'' his brother said firmly.

''But-''

''just what do it, Pan'' he saw Gohan moving away from his now scoffing daughter as she turned and walked inside her house.

His brother reached him and he asked ''did you sense it too? ''

''Yeah!" Gohan answered with a concerned look

''what do you think is happening? ''

''I don't know ... I'm going to see Dende'' the professor levitated off the ground, ready to take off towards the Lookout.

''I'm coming with you'' Goten followed

During their flight, the two brothers haven't uttered a word to each other. Every now and then Goten would glance at his sibling, he knew his brother well enough to know that something is bothering him ''is there something you're not telling me? '' he questioned

Gohan sighed ''dad came to see me today'' and at the mention of his father, Goten scowled ''what does that bastard want now ''

Gohan immediately shot him a disapproving look, it didn't matter how wrong his father was, he's still their father ''Goten!'' he reprimanded. Goten merely ignored it ''well?"

Another sigh escaped Gohan's lungs ''he wanted to know where mom was''

The younger of the two Demi-Saiyans growled ''what does he want from her now!? ''

''he said he wanted to fix things'' Gohan explained though it seemed to only increase his brother's agitation ''Fix things? Exactly how is he planning on doing that after the mess he's done" he asked incredulously. Gohan shrugged, he wasn't sure what his father was planning to do or if his mother would ever find it in her heart to forgive him despite the small hope he had in his heart.

''wait... You don't think what we sensed earlier has something to do with mom, do you? " Goten asked with a worried tone. Gohan wasn't sure how to answer that but he had his assumption and he hoped he was wrong ''we're already here, let's just go see Dende! "

* * *

Disaster

It was a plain and utter disaster, he wasn't sure why that foolish women decided to make that wish but now she's gone, permanently.

It was horrible, not even Porunga can bring her back, the dragon has stated that Chichi does not 'exist' in the living realm nor the other realm anymore, she had vanished, literally, just like she wished for.

Piccolo sighed, as if things weren't bad enough, now he had to be the bearer of bad news considering that the husband isn't about to say anything anytime soon, standing there with his head held down and his bangs covering his eyes, he felt pity for the younger Saiyan, Goku seemed to be devastated, he hasn't uttered a word ever sense they heard Porunga's answer, he knew that this whole ordeal had something to do with him, what he didn't know is what drove her to make such a wish, he never thought that she had any suicidal tendencies, hell he saw her survive her husband's death and much worse, that women was strong, so what made her make that wish?

And now he wasn't sure what to tell her two sons that demanded answers. He knew that despite Chichi being an overbearing mother, her children held her in high place, especially Goten and in all honesty, he was saddened by all this too.

''what's going on here, why are you all so silent? " Gohan inquired, suspicion evident in his voice. Piccolo wondered if it was best to not tell them the truth until they found a way to bring Chichi back, but then again not even Porunga could do so what chances do they have? None.

With much difficulty, Piccolo decided that Gohan and Goten deserved to hear the truth ''Gohan...''

Gohan faced him, eyebrows lowered and waiting patiently for his answer ''your mother summoned Shenron'' he paused not knowing how to continue "so it _was_ her'' he heard Goten say and he only nodded.

Ignoring his younger brother Gohan needed more answers, obviously they saw his mother and from the glum look on their faces his suspicion might not be far off the bat and he was getting more anxious by the second ''well? You obviously seen her so where is she? What did she wish for?''

Piccolo exhaled and grimly stated ''you're not going to like this, Gohan but your mother ... made a suicidal wish''

A gasp escaped Goten's lips, and his heart beat ferociously ''you- you mean she wished herself dead!?"

''No, She wished herself to vanish from this world'' Piccolo answered and watched as the younger demi-Saiyan's face displayed horror, his eyes widened and mouth ajar, and his body started to tremble, it seemed all his nightmares suddenly came true.

Gohan was trying to keep his composure and his mind struggling to keep a rational thought ''this is fixable, right? We can still ask Shenron to reverse the wish! '' he stated hopefully.

Piccolo bit his lips ''I'm not sure Gohan'' he tightened his jaw ''we've already asked Porunga...'' he looked down unable to deliver the knews to his friend..

''and?" Gohan inquired impatiently, still lingering onto some hope and he needed a confirmation. Piccolo opened his mouth only to be thankfully interrupted by the Saiyan prince ''your mother doesn't exist anymore, not in this realm nor the other realm... She has literally disappeared off the face of the entire universe''

''what are you saying? That she disinterested into thin air, body and soul? '' he argued, his mind just couldn't accept what he was just told.

''that's exactly what we're saying, brat''

Gohan frantically ran a hand through his hair ''this isn't possible...''

''this is all your fault'' Goten stated in an eerily calm voice. Everyone turned their attention to the distraught young man, tears streaming down his face, teeth bared and hands clenched tight, he was drawing blood, his angry gaze directed at his father who kept his head down, readily accepting whatever thrown at him.

''you killed her... You killed my mother''he yelled, his voice shakey, It took Goten less than a second for his hair to drastically change color and lunged at his father, no one had the time to react as his fist connected with Goku's jaw. The father stammered backwards not even bothering defending himself as another fist punched him in the stomach. Goten grabbed Goku by the collar, lifting him up though the instant his eyes settled on Goku's face, he froze at the sight... His father was crying.

His eyes slightly widened in recognition, in his entire life, Goten not once did he see his father cry, not even when they thought Gohan was dead, the most Goku can give was a sad expression. He came to firmly believe that Goku was just unable to cry, so what's making him cry now?

Their eyes met for a split second before Goku averted his gaze and then it hit him... It was guilt. He stared at the pitiful man before him suddenly lacking the will to destroy him. He pushed him and this time Goku fell, silent tears still streaming down his face ''You didn't deserve her..'' he mumbled

''My mother was too good for you! '' this time he shouted, unable to stay in the same presence as the man who he used to call 'father', Goten flew away with only the thought that he just lost his mother.

The other spectator have watched silently, not daring to say a word, the tension clung heavy in the air as Gohan watched his sibling's departure before his eyes landed on the broken man sitting on the white ground before him. Any other day, he would have been kneeling next to him and trying his best to comfort him, right now though, he couldn't find a shred of sympathy for the man he once hero-worshiped.

On the outside, Gohan was the perfect image of tranquility, on the inside was a completely different story, trying desperately to keep the violent hurricane of emotion at bay.

''you know... I always favored you over mom'' his voice was calm, cold and unemotional it sent chills down everyone's spine ''but mom was always there for me when I needed her, something you were never able to do... And now she's gone'' his eyes widened and a mixture of emotion displayed on his face as he just realized ''I'm never going to see her again aren't I?" he asked solemnly ''not even when I'm dead''

''Gohan I-'' Goku started only to be interrupted by his son harshly.

'' **don't ... Just don't"** his energy spiked dangerously, he didn't want to hear his excuses, he just lost his mother and there's no consolation for that. Ignoring the other's flinch, Gohan exercised self control as he clenched his fists and unclenched. Took a deep breath and exhaled as he brought his hands to his glasses shifting it lightly to rub his eyes ''mom asked us not to see you again, And I'm intending to honor her wishes'' he stated though it was mostly for himself ''I don't want you anywhere near me or my family again and from the looks of things neither does Goten... So there ... You're free... You don't have a wife to nag you about staying nor a family that cherishes your presence. Go train or do whatever the fuck you want'' he gestured with his hands for emphasis ''I don't care anymore! '' he stated the words bitterly as he walked away and followed his brother.

The lookout grew dreary with each passing minute. shortly after Gohan left, Vegeta followed suit, those who were still there basked in a gloomy silence. His tears had dried but his spirit was still broken, wallowing in the fact that he was miserable.

He didn't even notice as the younger Namekian approached him ''I'm sorry for your loss, Goku'' Goku looked at him with a blank expression before he wobbly stood up, making his way towards the edge of the lookout, he turned only to say few brief words ''tell everyone not to look for me''

Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo watched as earth's hero's body disappeared knowing that this would be the last they see of him for a very long time...

* * *

 **The end...**

 **Just kidding XD anywho, I tried to keep the characters in character, I firmly believe that Goku wouldn't handle the guilt, and I always thought that Gohan was the more calm and collective type anyways hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Dbgochi: yeah me too, Chichi is the angry type I doubt she'd be begging Goku to stay, after all she was a princess, she has her pride though I do believe she would be vindictive ... I'm sorry for the slow update but I'm kinda working on a bunch of stories right now and I'm using a tablet which isn't easy to use for writing when the app keeps crashing down on you and deletes most of the work lol but i will try to be faster.**

 **Tevinssj7: yeah poor Chichi**

 **Sailor-juju: lmao if I was Chichi I would most likely wish Goku dickless but it wouldn't serve the plot. I do agree with you on Goten but I wrote that scene kinda to show that Chichi wasn't exactly mentally there besides she knew how tough Saiyans can be ... And I'm so sorry foe updating even later than I told you, it's just I wasn't entirely pleased with the chapter and doing a few changes or not... Thank you for being a lovely reader and I'm so glad you like this fic, I hope I dont disappoint**

 **Foxqueen: well... I was about to make her a crazy bitch hehe. I think being loyal doesn't mean you can't fall for someone, it just happens like I explained in this chapter.**

 **Rinfantasy: yesss exactly but like you said I had to use that for the plot.**

 **Busi sibiko1: for some strange reason your name gets erased and only 1 remains every time I write it to answer your review, weird huh? Anyway Shenron can't make him weaker, even if he can he'd still be strong after all he is a super Saiyan blue. I'm glad you liked and I do agree with you on the whole GoChi thing, I just love those two**

 **Chichiken: muhahaha ... Yes now I feel accomplished. And honestly I'm sick of all the Chichi bashing fics out there. I hate how they make her out to be a monster**

 **Lovelive: I'm planning to ;)**

 **LVR4trunks-n-Vegeta: IKR? And that's exactly what happened to him, thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Guest : I'm glad you guys liked it**


	5. broken

**A/N: aight, writing this chapter was hard! and to top it all off I lost it and had to rewrite it all over again , but anyways the story progresses. also please note that this fic was planned before super and has nothing to do with super. in fact as far as i am concerned super didn't happen.**

 **thank you all for the lovely reviews and faves!**

* * *

 _ **chapter 5**_

 _ **Broken**_

* * *

The water rippled as he swept his hand above the hot surface of the artificial hot spring. He watched the ripples with slight fascination before a sigh escaped his lips and he dropped his shoulders.

 _Whis was bored, bored beyond belief..._

There's only so much he can do while his master slumbers for a few decades. Going on with the same routine every single day, from cleaning to feeding the prophet fish and doing whatever minor job he had to do. It wasn't as if he particularly disliked tending to his chores, it's just after a while, it tends to get tedious and life just wasn't the same without his master around, blowing up planets, terrorizing and tasting new cuisines ...He huffed, if only his master wasn't so lazy.

Whis adjusted the towel above his head. Of course, he did try to find some sort of solutions to his boredom, like playing games but you can only play alone for so master's anime proved to be a good waste of time until you re-watched them over and over again. He thought about resuming cooking but quickly dismissed the thought, cooking isn't as fun when you don't get the desired results, not that Whis was a bad cook, his culinary skills just didn't match to those of earth's cooks and Whis always wondered what he's done wrong, why it tasted nothing like the original?

There was also the option of getting together with his twin sister... No, no, no, he couldn't stand her condescending personality!

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, perhaps a visit to his older brother? Hmm... Nope, somehow he couldn't find himself all that enthusiastic about it, they shared absolutely nothing in common and he was much older than him...

Whis blew a strand of white hair away from his face and a smile played on his lips as he thought about the last time he had company here, in the God of destruction realm. Goku and Vegeta were certainly fun to have around. He giggled as he remembered their antics and their constant bickering. Oh, how He missed those two..

Suddenly a light bulb was lit in whis's head. He could arrange another universal tournament!

He nodded to himself, yes, this was a brilliant idea. This way he can wake his master. Whis was also responsible for keeping his master entertained, after all they can't afford losing one planet too many and a tournament would certainly prove efficient in keeping his master pleasantly occupied. Not to mention he'll have the presence of those two. Plus he'll get to taste some of earth's food, his taste buds have been dying to have.

Ah, a brilliant idea indeed ..

It seems a visit to earth is due soon...

* * *

Videl watched her reflection in the mirror as the brush in her hand glided effortlessly through her soft hair. from her peripheral, she could see her husband as he laid in their extravagant bed with his back against the headboard, his eyes glued to the book in his hand. She smiled fondly, she landed herself such a handsome husband and those glasses only added to the charm...

Her eyes shifted to herself again and she quickly caught sight of few wrinkles and gray hairs. She huffed, she was aging and although she was aging more gracefully than most women, she's still no half-Saiyan.

She looked at her husband again and this time he noticed her stare, he smiled and winked and she giggled before his eyes settled on the words crafted in the book he's holding. It was then Videl frowned, her husband wasn't the same person again, no one else noticed but she did.

She remembered that day all those years ago, her husband came home, the first thing he did was tell her what happened. The second thing he did was mark a date on their calendar and the hardest thing was coming up with an excuse for their nine year old daughter about her grandparents disappearance. Hope shined in his eyes for the entirety of that year as he went on with his life like nothing happened, determined to bring his mother back with the earth's dragon balls. And when the year was up, he was quick together them. When the eternal dragon declared, that he can't bring Chichi back, that It was a wish he shouldn't have granted, Gohan's disappointment couldn't have been greater to the point where he had tried to attack the mystical creature, if it wasn't for his mentor stopping him in time.

Videl has been there, through it all, she had watched as the realization - that he lost his mother for good- had finally settled in her Sayian husband's heart and despite all, Gohan didn't cry, not even during the funeral he decided to have for her. Unlike the emotional wreck that was his younger brother, Gohan stayed strong, keeping his visage cool, almost unemotional but Videl knew that behind that calm veneer was a mountain waiting to fall down crumble and a week later she was proven right.

 _her arm stretched searching for that missing heat beside her only to come in contact with the empty cold side that belonged to her husband._

 _"Gohan..?" Videl muttered groggily but she received no answer in return. Slightly more alerted now, she sat up on her bed as she blinked the sleep haze away. She turned on the bed lamp beside her and averted her gaze towards the bathroom, the lights were off and the room was dead silent. This was concerning, Gohan isn't used to leaving the house in the middle of the night, not that she know of, at least. Getting up, she reached for her rope and wore it as she headed towards the door._

 _She had searched the entire house for her husband until she remembered a trick she hadn't done in quite a while, she sensed his Ki, surprised to find out that he was right next door._

 _She shivered as the cold night air blew against her and she wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way towards her in-laws' house. The door was open. Light from the lamp outside illuminating the front of the door. Videl took cautious steps inside her in-laws' kitchen, slowly adjusting to the darkness surrounding her. A noise that almost sounded like a whimper caught her attention and she turned to the side, she could make out her husband's silhouette, sitting on the chair, his upper body laying entirely on the dining table and she could see the movement of his hand gliding over the wooden surface. She contemplated whether she should disrupt whatever comfort this darkness provided for him but Gohan's words broke the silence. "it's my fault, you know?" he sighed._

 _Videl's eyes widened, knowing exactly what he meant, and she instantly reached out for him, wrapping her around his form, lovingly. "don't say that. you did everything you could." her heart breaking for the state she found him in. she wanted to argue that their mother should have thought about them first before she made such a selfish decision but she knew none of them held it against her. She felt him quiver as she caressed his arms and shoulders soothingly._

 _Gohan sniffed back the tears as he sat up and she could see his eyes glistening now. He shook his head, "no, I should have listened to Goten, I should've paid more attention to her."_

 _"stop blaming yourself, this isn't your fault!" she reprimanded in a stern tone._

 _"it is. You just don't understand, Videl!" this time he turned, eyes locked with hers, all the pain and anguish that he tried so hard to bury for the past week coming out to the surface. "I thought she was strong, that she'd get over it like every time she did but I was there and I saw how every time he died or left, a part of her dies too and I still…" he looked down for a second before meeting her gaze against then spoke softly, "I disregarded it!"_

 _Videl closed her eyes, arms fully enveloping him now. She had never seen him like this, Gohan has always been a ray of sunshine in her life and to see him so helpless, so defeated was tearing her heart apart._

 _"I don't know what to do without her, she's always been there for me!" he murmured._

 _She sighed again as he buried his head in her chest. "you still have me and I promise to always be there for you"_

All wounds heal with time, Videl knew that, but some leave prominent scars that are carried to the grave and Gohan's scars ran deeper than anyone else knew. She wished that things were different, that Chichi hadn't gone to that extent, that she had made a more rational decision, what happened to her was unfortunate but sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. She might not agree with most of what Goku's done but she still didn't think it was entirely his fault.

Videl breathed a heavy sigh, her father in law was the reason she's currently procrastinating. The mention of Goku's name is forbidden, an unspoken rule around the Sons and those who knew what happened. But Videl didn't want her now 18 years old daughter to alienate her grandfather, too. she knew her daughter missed him despite not knowing him all that much, and most of all she knew her husband missed him too. Gohan might have tried to erase every trace of Goku's existence but he'll always have a soft spot for the man he once called father, he didn't just lose one parent, he lost both...

Videl placed the brush down and made her way to the large bed where her husband was still reading. She scooped closer to him and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her as she cuddled closer. she started out nervously "Gohan?"

"hmm?"

His eyes didn't leave the page as he responded. Her finger drawing lazy circles on his cotton shirt before she peeked at his unchanging features for a mere second and then settling on her finger again. "do you ever wonder about your father?" she felt him instantly stiffen.

"No!" his curt response suggested the expected, this was not a topic he wanted to discuss.

"but aren't you curious where he is?" she pressed.

Gohan pursed his lips, "knowing him he probably moved on with his life, remarried, had kids and most likely forgot we even existed!" his voice carried a hint of annoyance laced with anger, and Videl frowned, her husband might be right, Goku might have moved on but she doubted he forgot about them!

"I don't think you're being fair, Gohan"

This time he closed the book shut, placing it on the bed stand next to him as he turned to face her, agitation clear on his usually soft features. "what is this about, Videl? Since when was Goku a topic you thought I'd like to talk about before bed?

Videl sat upright as Gohan crossed his arms above his chest. she bit her lip nervously, "Bra's birthday is in three days and Bulma wanted everyone to be there..."

He cocked a brow. "I know that already, what's that got to do with him?"

She heaved a sigh, "nothing ... It just made me think, I guess..." her eyes looked intently into his and she continued, "I want Goku to be there for pan's birthday, he is her grandfather after all."

Gohan glowered almost immediately, his jaw tightened. "well we can't invite her grandmother either, so it won't be fair to her, don't you think?"

the sarcasm in his voice made her cringe, "you're being ridiculous here, Gohan"

"I'm being ridiculous? You're the one who wants me to invite the man who caused me and everyone around him most of our miseries and expose him to my daughter!" he yelled irately.

"he _is_ her grandfather, she deserves to have some sort of relationship with him!" she yelled back just as furiously.

Gohan snickered, "she doesn't even remember him, the man left when she was four and only came back for one day when she was nine!"

"she does remember him, she asks me about him all the time because she's afraid to askyou!" Gohan glared and Videl felt her blood boil, "don't look at me like that. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"if she knew what he's done, trust me, she wouldn't want him around either!" Gohan countered.

She rubbed her forehead frustratingly, they couldn't tell pan the exact truth of what really happened per her request, she had been too young at the time and she didn't want to expose her daughter to such tragedy but every time Pan asked her father about Goku, and when he'd return, Gohan's features would darken and he either shoos her away or change the subject which only made her suspicious and eventually opted to ask her mother instead. Videl has only been fair towards the man, which sparked her daughter's interest. "it's been eight years, Gohan, don't you think it's time to forgiv-"

"I don't care if a hundred years passes, that man is not setting foot inside this house!" his finger pointed in her face, his tone resolute, however Videl's stubborn nature refused to yield and give up.

"will you stop being such a hard head and at least think-"

"JUST DROP IT, VIDEL!"

Taking aback, Videl gaped at him, eyes blinking, hurt by his outburst as a lump lodged in her throat and she abruptly turned and laid on her side, giving him her back. She couldn't believe it, He had never blown up in her face like that before, let alone treat her like a petulant child that annoyed their parents.

"Videl..." she heard him sigh as she ignored him, she was angry and hurt and she wanted him to feel guilt.

"Videl, I'm sorry-"

"Just go to sleep, Gohan!" with another sigh, the lights were turned off and she felt him as he laid down but it took her awhile before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Staring at his wife with distaste, Vegeta grunted. The awful smell of that poison she's been inhaling wafting through the entire room while he tried to eat.

Oh, how he hated it when she smoked! He couldn't frankly fathom why his mate likes smoking so much and to make matters worse, it was slowly killing her, or so he was told by his son and he didn't want to lose her.

When did he start to care so much?

Love has always been a foreign concept for the prince of all Saiyans, there was no equivalent for the word 'love' in Saiyan language and for the longest of times, he thought that perhaps 'love' wasn't an emotion Saiyans could experience. Granted, his species weren't big on emotions to begin with and he only had Nappa and Raditz for guidance and they weren't exactly the best of role-models. His memories of his parents were vague having died when he was just six along with the rest of his planet and so he grew up devoid of any sentiment, devoid of compassion, his sole purpose was to become stronger, to regain what he thought was his rightful place in the universe, to rule above all.

Everything and everyone was disposable for the sake of power.

He felt nothing at Raditz death, he was a weakling who deserved to die and he killed Nappa himself for being such a disappointment. Kakarot had been the blow that shattered his pride to pieces. He was utterly defeated, only managing to escape within the brink of death. And by defeating Frieza, Kakarot had stole his birth right, his obsession and mostly he stole his destiny. Perhaps it was a self-defense mechanism, he set out Kakarot to be his next obsession, a way to compensate for his lost pride. surpassing him was all he thought of.

It wasn't infatuation that led him to the blue-haired lass at the time. It was lust, simple and raw, a primal urge needed to be sated and he was well aware of her stray gazes and sultry smiles thus he indulged her not caring about the consequence, not even the baby he left with her.

There was a period of time after the Cell games where he fell into a state of depression. Recalling it now, he felt ashamed, but he was so lost, like an aimless soul floating around lifelessly. He had lost his purpose. His goal with Kakarot's death or was it defeat? It felt like every time he took a step forward, Kakarot and his brat take two. There was no point in gaining more strength, that goal that he had strived to achieve had been violently ripped away from before him, and once again he found himself in the blue haired woman's arms and the emptiness slowly filled and he came to care about Bulma, he came to care about Trunks, the woman's parent's and even Kakarot and his spawns and this wretched planet they lived in. And by the time he realized how tamed he became it was too late.

Decisions had been clouded by pride and the promise of regaining what he had lost and he willingly gave in to the sorcery of Babidi, but even then he hadn't fully fallen into depravity. In the end he chose _them_ , It came at the cost of his own life, but he never regretted it.

It was the little things that affirmed that whatever he felt for Bulma was more than just affection, it was something deeper and stronger and more possessive than anything he had ever felt in his life. for example, he yearned for her when he was far away, she was a pleasant thought on his mind, Bulma was by no means perfect, but so was he and they were perfect for each other. He dreaded danger to befall her, and it annoyed him to no end whenever she associated with her male colleagues, he felt an incessant need to snatch her from their lecherous eyes. But most he noticed about himself and lately, that he cared about well being.

Vegeta reached out and stole the roll of poisonous weed from between her lips. Absentmindedly, Bulma had picked another one from the packet of cigarettes beside the various papers laid disorderly on the kitchen table of which her eyes had been constantly roaming over. She had made it a habit of bringing her work to breakfast, lunch and dinner and Vegeta growled as she lit the roll and took a whiff. "will you stop that grotesque habit of yours!"

"Vegeta!" she whined, "You know I can't concentrate on work without these." her reply had been nonchalant, almost as if she's used to this act and she was, he had been trying vehemently to get her to stop.

"you could! If you actually _tried_ to drop that addiction of yours. Besides, I can't stand the stench of it!"

Bulma sighed, taking off her reading glasses and laying them gently beside her "okay. Fine…" the cigarette had been snuffed into the ashtray but her lips curled into a mischievous smirk, she proceeded. "I think it's cute how you care about my health."

"don't be ridiculous! I merely detest the smell!" a part of him still wasn't ready to just admit that he, in fact, cares about her, but he knew that his wife could see right through him, so perhaps, playing this game was out of habit.

She threw her arms up in the air in a defeated fashion, "Sure, Sure, I'm positive that's the only reason." and then the smirk returned followed by a wistful sigh, "I'm really excited about this party, y'know? Been a long time since we were all gathered in one place!"

He realized ever since he lived with the woman, that she, unlike him, was a sociable person, that she liked surrounding herself with people, whether it be for praise or just company or whatever other reason, he couldn't tell, nor had he really cared. Social gatherings were an annoyance to him and he frankly doesn't understand the importance of it all. But Bulma had valued her close friends, those who wouldn't lie to her for favors, and she had truly missed them. They hadn't had a get-together ever since-

"I wonder if he'll show-"

"don't count on it!" Vegeta interjected. She had sent invitations for his daughter's birthday to everyone she knew, hoping that the word would somehow reach him. "I doubt the buffon would ever show his face on earth again." he stated, bluntly.

She looked woeful, but he doesn't want her to be hopeful only to be disappointed in the end. Kakarot was as good as dead, he couldn't sense him anywhere ever since the fiasco on Kami's lookout. His Ki had vanished almost in the same fashion as his wife. If he was still alive, then he must be far away, for there was no way for him to be on earth without being sensed by him, regardless of how good Kakarot was at hiding his energy. Vegeta had made sure to check on him frequently.

Bulma overcame her momentarily sadness and cheerfully addressed him again, "either way this party is going to be great!" she squealed, "and you are going to help me with the preparations!"

He looked at her with wide eyes, when had he ever- "woman, I will do no such thing!"

"Vegeta!" she exclaimed, frowning. "can't you help your beautiful wife once in awhile?"

He kept an indifferent countenance, that was more than enough answer to his wife.

"ugh, fine. Who needs you anyway."

"hn." he grunted, and she added as she gathered her papers to get up, "good thing I, at least, have one a helpful person by my side!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, she was talking about that assistant again, who had been practically glued to Bulma's side. She should have gone to that assistant and never bothered with him to begin with.

A warm sensation pressed against his cheek, breaking his trance as Bulma kissed him, "I love you~" she says this with a fond smile and was met with a smirk before she made her way out of the kitchen with her stack of papers.

He hadn't returned the notion, for it was not in his character and he knew that Bulma knows that he _did_ love her, too.

* * *

The room was brightly lit, warm meals decorating the table he sat at. sparkling eyes and joyful smiles graced the faces of those who sat with him. He watched warmly over their expressions, a four year old boy eating happily at his side, a seven year old boy who looked like his replica teased the little girl beside him as she pouted and darted her tongue in playful manner before she broke into a fit of laughter. Hot pippin chicken was placed in front of him and he averted his gaze to his wife, eyes locking with her big lovely ones almost instantly. She sat down smiling as he took her hand in his. She was as beautiful as the day he married her.

 _This was perfect. If things could just stay like this forever!_

Suddenly the warm hand in his grew cold and he jerked his head towards his wife and suddenly she wasn't young anymore, tears streaming down her face and a hole in her chest. Panic rose and he reached her desperately, holding her in his arms, "Chi, what happened to you?" he received no answer in return, only cold eyes captured his. He froze, his heart beat ferociously only to pump cold blood through his blood stream. Cautiously he brought his trembling hand to her face, she was so cold, it almost numbed his skin. "Chichi?" the hint of dread was evident in his voice when he stroked her tears away and gently shook her, "Ch-Chichi, p-please talk to me" the sharp claws of despair seemed to clutch his very soul.

The brightly lit room dimmed, the air around him seemed to grow thicker and colder and he can no longer hear the happy laughter anymore, instead dark snickering made him instantly jerk his head in its direction. Icily cold eyes greeted his from behind thick glasses, his son was no longer four, no longer gentle nor innocent "Go-Gohan, you have to help me. your mother, she's-"

"she's dead!" Gohan proclaimed, coldly.

"no!" Goku shook his head, "sh-she's not. she's just- I have to save her!"

Gohan laughed before his expression drifted into a serious one. "how do you plan to save someone you killed yourself, dad?"

"wha-"

"that's like killing someone and shedding heartfelt tears at their funeral." Goten's voice filtered through his ears and he just watched. speechless. Confused.

"you look a little pale, Dad. What's wrong? Did you forget she died because of you?"

"I-I...di-" he was suffocating, someone was choking him, but there were no hands around his neck, and there was not enough oxygen in his lungs now as he struggled to form words.

"you killed her!" they spat.

"you killed her!" everything was burning, orange glow shined over their hateful glares.

He swallowed "no... I.."

"you killed-"

Eyelids jerked open, he blinked. Once. Twice. Eyes wide, focusing on the small fire burning in front of him. His body was quivering, drenched in cold sweat. Mouth dry and he swallowed instinctively.

 _He was dreaming again!_

"here!" a feminine voice brought him out of his stupor, he turned towards the creature beside him whose hoofs pushed a wooden bowl, Goku snatched it, gulping the liquid inside with haste, he hadn't realized he was this parched.

"I could give you another session, if you please?"

Her voice was somewhat soothing and he shook his head as he looked straight forward at the white plush land. The silence was deafening aside from the crackling of the small fire and the eerie howling of the wind. "it won't work"

"perhaps you're right!" she laid her head on her frontal limps as he watched her from the corner of his eyes, the glow from the fire dancing over her features and she had such beautiful eyes. He always wondered how her race livid with such giant horns on their heads, it looked like tree branches and although beautiful, they must put a lot of strain on their necks.

"I have told you before, your nightmare would only seize to exist when you truly want them to." huge golden orbs met his. He had to laugh at that, he wasn't aware he enjoyed them so much!

"you know what I mean!" those words echoed in his mind, her telepathic abilities having caught his sarcastic thoughts.

"yeah, well it's easier said than done..." he set the bowl down, settling his gaze on the flames again, focusing on the little sparks jumping around. It was so cold on this planet but strange enough, he found comfort here. How long has he been here? He couldn't remember, he couldn't tell time anymore, just like he couldn't tell how long it's been since he left earth.

 _Earth._

The beautiful blue planet. His home. The thought of it surged a wave of warmth through him. He missed it, missed its wind as it rushed around him, missed the waves washing between his toes as he stood on warm sandy beaches, the heat on his back from the sun, and His lips stretched into the semblance of a smile, most of all he missed its people.

As soon as it came, his smile faded and he remembered, he was no longer welcomed there.

"maybe it's time for you to go home!" he looked at her incredulously. It was strange, she was mostly similar to the deer that dwelled near his home on earth but he can always tell when she's smiling.

"if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're tryina get rid of me!" he smirked.

She chuckled, the sound coming out snorty. "you know I would be lonely without you."

With a nod, he affirmed. "true..."

He remembered when he first instant transmitted to this planet, it was her energy he locked on to -being the greater and most distinct- and at the time he was hungry and he had mistaken her for a helpless animal. well, she was helpless but she was no ordinary animal. Her vocal cords weren't evolved enough for speech but her species were highly intelligent, they had no need for it. And as he chased her around, she tried to tell him that she wasn't edible. He wasn't convinced. It was when she told him that she could help him with his nightmares did he stop to listen. Of course there was a catch, her kind were dwindling in numbers and there were other beings on this planet that chased hers around and luckily for Goku, they were practically brainless animals. There were no qualms on eating them. The deal worked just fine for him in the beginning, she used her powers on him and for awhile it worked, he had a peaceful sleep without any nightmares haunting him for almost a week but then the nightmares returned and her sessions didn't work anymore. Maybe she was right, maybe he truly didn't want them to go and that he was just punishing himself. In any case, he was still glad he hadn't eaten her and they became good friends.

"it's been eight years, Goku." has it honestly been just that long? He thought it's been longer. "people change and they forgive."

"I don't deserve forgiveness!" he said solemnly.

"everyone does and you especially. You have done so much good, faith will be kind to you."

He repressed a snort. She was wrong, fate hadn't been kind to him since the last eight years, "they won't ever forgive me... What I did- I-I've done them so much wrong."

"you loved them and they you. I'm certain they will remember it and accept you back."

He shook his head vigorously. "you weren't there, they hate me!"

"I need not be, I've seen it through your eyes and felt it through your fears."

He pressed his lips into a thin line, as much as he wanted to believe her, he was very much convinced. Goku didn't answer, instead he stirred the fire with a stick, but her words resonated in his head. Can he really go home? Will he ever be forgiven?

* * *

 **videl is obviously team Goku lol. welp, i liked writing about vegebul for some strange reason, I'm not even that much of a fan, so I hope i did them justice, and Gohan and videl too for that matter.**

 **anddd i'd like to make it clear once again, that this is NOT a Goku bashing fic. I don't particularly believe he's a GREAT husband and father, but i don't think he's as bad as people claim him to be either. in my opinion, Goku is more complex than people give him credit for. I know I promised a certain someone a hint about chichi but decided against it tbh. didn't think it'd fit with this chapter. aye till next time!**


End file.
